Deseo Prohibido
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: SUSPENDIDO INDEFINIDAMENTE Hasta el Shaman mas poderoso tiene sus debilidades... Un lago a la luz de la luna, el cuerpo desnudo de una hermosa chica, puede traer serios problemas que a veces... es mejor... evitar...
1. Prólogo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_Porfavor lean las aclaraciones es importante **X3** _

**ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES**

**Hola amigos antes de leer la historia es bueno que lean esto ya que no voy a estar repitiendo lo mismo en todos los capítulos…**

**DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

1. Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece solo a su creador **HIROYUKI**** TAKEI)**

2. No gano ni ganare (eso creo ) ningún dinero con esta historia.

3. La trama solo me pertenece a mí.

4. Si tienen una sugerencia para la historia y yo, de acuerdo a la trama de ésta, la utilizo siempre daré los créditos a aquel que la sugirió.

5. No puedes utilizar a mis personajes los creados por mi en tus historias

6. No puedes utilizar mi historia y publicarla en tu página si mi consentimiento y mucho menos decir que es tuya.

**SOBRE EL FIC**

Antes que nada les diré que trataré de seguir la línea de la serie, claro que cambiándole algunas cosas. Además los personajes estarán en su búsqueda de la aldea apache, pero en vez de tener, 13, 14 años, tendrán 15, 16 años por lo tanto Ryu tendrá 19 ya que el tiene 3 años mas que Yoh.

Para cualquier **Pregunta, tomatazos, sugerencias y/o quejas me dejan un review ¿porfa si?**

Nos se vayan sin comentarme los capítulos, se los pido, la verdad es que no me considero una gran escritora, es por eso que necesito que ustedes me ayuden.

Gracias por leer…

Ahora vayan al prologo…

Y disfruten la historia…

Así como yo disfruto escribiéndola…

Para ustedes…

**O.O**

**PRÓLOGO**

Las estrellas en el firmamento, brillaban en todo su esplendor, hermosas esa noche. Una noche de luna llena tan plateada como los ojos de la chica que se despojaba de sus vestimentas y se adentraba, paso a paso en las profundidades del lago que la reflejaba.

Suavemente su cuerpo desnudo se deslizaba entre las aguas cristalinas de este hermoso lago que acariciaban, como si fueran las manos de un amante, su anatomía de una manera que ningún hombre se había atrevido a hacer jamás.

Los ruidos propios de la naturaleza y la noche que la rodaban daban un toque mágico al lugar, permitiéndole pensar que había sido transportada a un mundo nuevo, pero tan conocido para ella y donde solo existía ella y nadie más. Un mundo donde podía flotar eternamente y sentirse libre hasta la eternidad…

**  
**

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo, en su mayoría hombres de todas las edades y formas estaban reunidos frente a una gran fogata, esperando que los alimentos que se cocían en la cazuela frente a ellos estuvieran bien cocidos y en su punto para así poder degustarlos.

La noche llena de estrellas que refrescaba encima de aquellos que la disfrutaban, les exhortaba a los viajeros campistas a calentarse de alguna manera.

Hao Asakura era uno de ellos…

Mirando las llamas danzantes frente a si, el shaman mas poderoso y líder de otros que perseguían el mismo sueño que el, pensaba en aquello que lo atormentaba día a día «su hermano gemelo Yoh Asakura» la otra mitad de su alma, la parte que complementaba su ser…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, que siempre giraban en torno a él, Hao no prestaba atención a la conversación que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Repentinamente Hao el gran shaman fue interrumpido por si más fiel seguidor, aquel que nunca, jamás se separaba de él, aquel que siempre estaba a su lado, aquel que…

—Señor Hao —lo llama Opacho—Yoh Asakura y sus amigos están jugando de nuevo

—Si lo sé —responde Hao.

Como le gustaba perder el tiempo a su hermanito…

—¿Y que piensa hacer?—le pregunta

—Esta vez lo dejare pasar —le responde a medida que se iba levantando —Dejaré que se divierta un poco.

Al ver sus hombres que su líder se iba alejándose en dirección al bosque, aquel que siempre iba vestido de jugador de fútbol se levanta preguntándole:

—¿A donde va señor Hao, necesita algo?

—No gracias —le responde este a su vez —Sólo iré a tomar un baño

Sin esperar respuesta alguna el Shaman más poderoso y portador del espíritu del fuego se adentro en el bosque dirigiéndose a pasos veloces a aquel lago que hacia unas horas había visto.

Sin saber que su vida, sus ideas, sus metas cambiarían radicalmente…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno amigos hasta aquí los dejo

En el próximo capitulo vendrá lo bueno así que manténganse atentos

DUDAS, TOMATAZOS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS…

**¡¡¡¡reviews!!!!**

Nos vemos, o mejor dicho nos leemos luego

**Rikana Tokai  
**


	2. Luna Lago Beso

**CAPITULO 1**

**Luna Lago Beso**

Disfrutando del paisaje Hao Asakura piensa en su propósito¿por qué los demás shamanes, su familia pero sobre todo su hermano no entendían que su único fin era salvar a este planeta de la destrucción de los humanos?, sólo los shamanes mas poderosos debían tener el privilegio de ver ese mundo que él como el poseedor de la esencia misma del fuego y muy pronto poseedor de los grandes espíritus estaba dispuesto a crear.

Eso lo molestaba, lo enfurecía. Pero nada lo molestaba más que ver que ellos defendían a aquellos que eran los causantes de la devastación del planeta A ESOS HUMANOS seres inferiores, que no merecían vivir…

Con esos pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza Hao llegó a un lago, despojándose de sus ropajes, prenda por prenda el shaman mas poderoso se deshizo de ellas.

Primero se despojo de su capa que cubría todo su pecho… mientras oía los ruidos que provenían del lugar, el sonido del agua cayendo de la cascada, los peses saltando y jugando… no entendía como los humanos podían destruir todo aquello…

Luego de posar su capa en un lugar limpio, Asakura procedió a despojarse de sus pantalones, poniéndolos así, luego de quitárselos, sobre su capa que estaba doblada sobre una piedra plana.

Cuando terminaba de quitarse los pantalones quedando solo con su ropa interior Hao oye un ruido que proviene del otro extremo del lago.

—¡Ahhh… esto si que es delicioso!

La voz melodiosa y sensual de una chica llegó hasta sus oídos.

Sigilosamente Hao avanza hasta el bordecillo de la pendiente donde estaba ubicado, teniendo así una vista completa de toda la laguna. Buscando a la dueña de esa hermosa voz Hao recorrió con su vista todo el panorama. Sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos oscuros como el chocolate fueron atraídos por el cuerpo de una chica de más o menos su edad que estaba flotando no muy lejos de donde el estaba, permitiéndole ver al poseedor del espíritu del fuego todo aquello que ese hermoso cuerpo de diosa le ofrecería a aquel que lo conquistara.

Hao se acercó mas hasta el bordecillo para poder verla mejor, dándole gracias a los árboles, la maleza y la noche que lo cubrían, proporcionándole completa libertad de observar a la chica que nadaba lentamente en el centro del lago ajena a los pensamientos ardientes que la mente del Shaman estaba comenzando a tener.

Luego de unos minutos la chica se gira y empieza a flotar, dirigiendo su mirada a las estrellas permitiéndole así, sin saberlo, a su observador fortuito dejarle ver la parte frontal de su cuerpo deleitándolo con su pechos perfectos como dos duraznos maduros con unos pezones sonrosados que coronaban esas pequeñas montañas de piel tersa. Su vientre plano, su sexo cubierto por un suave vello oscuro, sus muslos y piernas delgados terminando así en unos pies pequeños que invitaban a ser besados. Un cuerpo como nunca, en sus otras vidas había visto…

—Que hermosa está la noche—estaba diciendo ella —Hoy hay muchas estrellas.

Hao que al parecer se había quedado estático, y no era de extrañar ya que al ver ese cuerpo ningún hombre se hubiera podido resistir, siente como su corazón late más aprisa a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin poder apartar la vista de ella Hao sintió como se iba excitando, como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo un dolor que solo podía ser calmado por… ella… por… ese cuerpo…

Su piel era dorada, cremosa y parecía suave como el terciopelo, las puntas de los dedos de este shaman le cosquilleaban, deseosos de recorrer aquella piel, sus labios rosados por el frió del agua le hacían querer averiguar si eran tan dulces como parecían…

El estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta o no quiso darse cuenta que la chica salía en ese momento del lago, con el agua recorriéndole por todos los rincones Hao quería deslizar, recoger con su lengua aquellas gotas que resbalaban por sus pezones, por su vientre, por su…

Hao vio como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde el estaba, hacia su escondite. Cuando la chica estuvo solo a un metro de él Hao sintió por primera vez lo que era sentirse nervioso por algo, por ser descubierto en una "diablura"

A causa de esas nuevas emociones, por completo desconocidas por el poseedor del espíritu el fuego, Hao Asakura dio un paso a tras tratando de alejarse de la chica y de esas emociones que ésta le ocasionaba, emociones que el no quería sentir. Sin embargo al no mirar donde pisaba, Hao, quebró una rama seca, delatando sin querer su presencia.

**¡¡Craaack!!**

La chica se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido asustada realmente pensaba que estaba sola

Si es un chico juro que lo…

La chica alargó una mano retirando el follaje que le impedía ver hacia el otro lado

—¿Quien esta ahí?—pregunta sin rastro de nerviosismo

Cuando la chica ve al joven medio desnudo que estaba del otro lado del follaje, luego de retirar las hojas y ramas, con una furia para nada contenida echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás y con todas sus ganas le estampó una "colosal" bofetada en la mejilla de ese **fisgón** dejando una marca rojiza de dedos en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! —le grito enfurecida y dispuesta a asesinarlo ahí mismo, olvidándose de la desnudez de su cuerpo —¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente —le dice el muy tranquilo, sin inmutarse. **¬¬**Que desvergüenza

—!QUÉ! —pregunta ella incrédula —¿Y te atreves a decírmelo tan tranquilo?

—¿Como quieres que te lo diga?—le pregunta el a su vez volviendo a ser Hao Asakura el shaman _«no tenía por qué rebajarse ante un ser inferior como lo era un simple humano aunque tuviera un cuerpo de escándalo y…» _

—Por lo menos deberías tener un poco de vergüenza y pedirme disculpas —le grita ella

—¿Pedirte disculpas?—le pregunta en tono burlón —¿Yo? No me hagas reír, no era yo quien estaba bañándose desnuda al aire libre donde todos podrían verla.

Hao vio como la chica baja la mirada y se da cuenta que aun estaba desnuda, totalmente sonrojada, se voltea e inclinándose toma una toalla de su equipaje.

_«Si que se ve hermosa, así furiosa y con ese leve color rosado que cubría todo su cuerpo, perceptible aún en la noche» _

—Acaso me estás diciendo que es mi culpa —le pregunta ella después de cubrirse, ocultando aquello que los ojos de él ya conocían tan bien.

Sin hacerle caso Hao se acerca e ella y le acaricia la mejilla sin poder resistirse

—¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas? — le pregunta

—¿Hermosa¡HERMOSA! —le pregunta ella rompiendo el contacto —¡Yo te enseñare que tan hermosa me veo enojada!

Diciendo esto la chica trata de abofetearlo nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez Hao detiene la cacheteada antes de que tocara su mejilla amarrándola de la muñeca.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —le grita ella tratando de cortar el contacto de sus pieles. Al ver que él no le hacia caso la chica trató de golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago. Sin embargo al hacerlo y al Hao evadirlo la toalla que la cubría se soltó mostrando nuevamente su desnudez. Al tratar de evitarlo, pero teniendo una de sus manos apresadas la chica empujó a Hao pensando que así la soltaría, mas sin embargo Hao se la llevó consigo rodando los dos en un manojo de brazos y piernas. Cayendo frente a la orilla del rió con un sonido sordo, ella abajo y el arriba.

—Esta posición es muy cómoda —dice el burlón —¿No lo crees?

—¿Que dices? —pregunta ella aturdida por la caída

—Que esta posición me gusta—dice nuevamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de ella **¬¬**

—¡¡QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA IMBÉCIL!! —le grita ella forcejeando y tratando de moverlo

Lamentablemente ¿_será verdad que es lamentable?_ la posición en la que el estaba le permitía gracias a la ventaja, dominarla casi totalmente. La chica le iba a decir sus cuatro verdades, mas sin embargo los labios de su "atacante" aprisionaron los suyos en un beso apasionado, la chica trató de romper el contacto de esos labios contra los suyos; perdida en el calor de ese beso y en el despertar de sus sentidos ella no pudo o no quiso apartarse…

Aprovechando su momento de debilidad Hao introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda de su boca. El resultado fue una explosión de sus sentidos. Nunca había sentido nada igual

Cuando la lengua de el entró en contacto con la suya, húmeda, fue lo mas erótico que le había pasado nunca. En un segundo pasó de estar enojada a estar completamente excitada. Sin pensar, levantó los brazos para enredarlos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo que su sangre corría alborotada por sus venas.

Respiraban **¬¬ **agitadamente, boca con boca. El beso se hizo mas profundo y se convirtió en algo diferente. UNA SEDUCCIÓN INTENSA.

Unos segundos después Hao levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Nunca pensó sentir nada como esto por nadie y menos por una simple humana. No sabia que era exactamente pero no le importaba.

—Así esta mucho mejor—le dice mirando su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos nublados por el deseo y sus labios hinchados por el intenso beso —Te ves mejor así que enojada.

ENOJADA

Esa palabra la devolvió a la realidad de una manera aplastante...

_«¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo?» _ se preguntó _« Estaba besándose con un tipo que nunca había visto en su vida y para colmo estaba completamente desnuda» _

Tomándolo desprevenido la chica lo pateo en... **V.V** ocasionándole un gran dolor...

—¡AHHHHHHAHHHHHAAHHH! —grita el **x.x**

Aprovechando ese momento la chica lo quita de encima suyo tirándolo al río, sin importarle nada sube la pendiente por donde habían caído y recogiendo sus cosas se alejó del lugar y de ese chico que había despertado esas emociones desconocidas en ella.

Hao el poseedor del espíritu del fuego y próximo Shaman King. No iba a permitir por hermosa que fuera y deseable… **¬¬ **una mujer y mas si era una simple humana, un ser inferior a el le tratara de aquella forma. Sin embargo solo se quedó ahí viendo como ella desaparecía de su vista…

Quince minutos después Hao Asakura salió de la laguna, fresco, totalmente limpio, preparado para seguir su camino, preparado para continuar con su proyecto "eliminar a todo humano del planeta y crear solo un mundo donde habiten solo shamanes" Olvidándose de todo aquello que lo alejaba de su meta, principalmente si era una chica de ojos plateados, Hao se dirigió, luego de ponerse sus vestimentas, hacia el campamento donde lo esperaban sus amigos . Tenia que descansar. Acercándose al fuego que seguía rebosante Hao se sentó al lado de su más fiel y pequeño servidor Opacho

—¿Tuvo un baño placentero señor Hao? —le pregunta a medida que le pasaba la comida

—Si —le responde sonriendo de manera muy peculiar —Muy placentero

El pequeño se quedo mirándolo, nunca había visto al señor Hao tan relajado en toda su vida y mucho menos lo había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había estado con el nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanta …_felicidad_... sin fingir y mucho menos sin ningún rastro de crueldad.

Que le habrá pasado al señor Hao piensa el pequeño que le habrá pasado mientras estuvo allá

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, preguntas que le paso a Hao, tal vez no quieras saberlo…

Realmente no creo que el te lo vaya a decir…

Ustedes que piensan amigos…

Muy bien quien será esta chica que se atrevió a golpear a Hao Asakura como nadie…

Que no le importo llamarlo de todos los vocablos insultantes habidos y por haber en este mundo, si no dichos si pensados…

Bueno si quieren saberlo no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, por la misma autora y por la misma pagina.

no se olviden de comentardejen sus reviews ¿si?nos vemos en la próxima entrega

**Rikana Tokai  
**


	3. Reencuentro desastroso I

¡¡¡Konichiwa!!!  a todos los que leen mi historia, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen mi granito de arena en el mundo de los Fics y por supuesto también a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero como dicen por ahí, mas vale tarde que nunca...

Sin más que decir los dejo **¡¡¡Sayonara!!!**

**PD: los textos que sigan después de una barra como la de abajo pero con una carita en el centro es para indicar que la historia cambia de lugar y persona.**

**«««««««««««** ^_^*Licca Chan*^_^ ****»»»»»»»»»»»********

**CAPITULO 2**

**[REENCUENTRO DESASTROSO]**

Era un día igual que otro, el cielo, que estaba surcado de grandes nubes blancas que parecían algodones de azúcar, era de un color azul profundo, pero a la vez tan intenso que deleitaba e intimidaba al mas adiestrado pintor creándole un complejo de inferioridad e impidiéndole encontrar el matiz adecuado para poder igualarlo y plasmarlo en su lienzo. 

Por su parte, el viento soplaba suavemente entre los elevados árboles, la suave grama y las hermosas flores campestres que se situaban en todo el lugar, meciéndolas de un lado a otro. No obstante, nada de eso le importaba a la chica de pelo negro que viajaba en su Moto Sport a gran velocidad, tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar.

«No puedo creerlo» pensaba ella furiosa «Como se atrevió ese estúpido a besarme, maldita sea»

Si la chica estaba furiosa, llevaba tres días furiosa, desde esa *fatídica noche*  como ella la llamaba. No piensen mal, ella era una chica hermosa, le gustaban los chicos, claro que si, ¿a que chica de diecisiete años no?, pero lo que la ponía en ese estado era el hecho de que ese tipo, ese... ese pervertido la había visto desnuda, como si fuera un enfermo, eso era una violación a su intimidad, se sentía ultrajada, quebrantada, no sabia como describirlo realmente...

Sin embargo, podía vivir con eso, seguramente con el tiempo lo olvidaría y hasta se reiría de lo ocurrido, pero lo que si no iba a olvidar era la actitud de ese degenerado, ¡Tener la osadía de decir que todo era la culpa a ella! ¡Que cara dura! Al principio ella pensó en volver a su casa, pero trabajó demasiado para conseguir esas vacaciones y por un degenerado imbecil como ese no iba arruinar su vida, además ¿cuando había dejado que un infortunio le arruinara sus planes? ¡Nunca! Y no iba a empezar ahora.

La chica respiró profundo y contó hasta cien empezando desde atrás, en una situación normal, eso generalmente la tranquilizaba, pero esta no era una situación normal...

—Pondré un poco de música —susurro ella llevando su mano al radio de la moto, 

Esta era una Sport con un motor de cuatro tiempos, cuatro cilindros en línea doble árbol de levas a la cabeza, cilindrada de 599 cc con potencia de 120 cv con un peso de 169 kg. era de color azul con negro, con todo lo necesario, no pudo resistirse cuando la vio, le costo una buena suma, pero tenia todo lo que necesitaba, radio, CD player... algo nunca visto en la línea de Motos... en pocas palabras la mejor y mas moderna Súper sport de su categoría. 

La chica sintonizó una estación donde daban todo tipo de música desde las más suaves hasta las mas pesadas, para su suerte en ese momento pasaban una canción lenta. La suave melodía que llegaba hasta ella poco a poco fue relajándola, hasta tal grado que ella empezó a cantar animada la canción... se había olvidado por un momento de su furia y enojo.

**«««««««««««««««««*** T_T *******»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»******

«¡Maldita sea!, que demonios me pasa»

Un chico de pelo largo castaño y capa peleaba consigo mismo, centrado en sus pensamientos, no entendía porque su mente que siempre había estado centrada en su mas ferviente propósito, eliminar a los humanos y a los shamanes mas débiles de ese mundo para solo tener un mundo de shamanes fuertes, solo pensaba en esa chica que había visto en el lago hace tres noches, por algún motivo que el no podía deducir, la imagen de ese cuerpo escultural y sedoso y esos ojos grises no se iba de su mente, estaba como grabado en fuego, un fuego mas intenso que el que pudiera generar su espíritu del fuego...

«¡Maldita sea, mil veces maldita sea!» pensaba él

Tampoco podía olvidar esos labios carnosos que lo deleitaron, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, pero el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que nunca podría olvidarlos, ¡demonios! quería seguir saboreándolos, degustar el dulce néctar que de ellos se desprendía, quería volver a tocar ese cuerpo, esos pechos... ¡Demonios, la quería ahora, para el y nadie mas! ¡Quería saciar su deseo por ella, encerrarse en un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos y poder realizar todas las fantasías que ese cuerpo le hacia tener!

«¡Demonios!»

Por otro lado sus seguidores miraban entre confundidos y preocupados la actitud de su señor Hao, ya que ellos nunca lo habían visto así. Desde que había vuelto de su "baño" en el lago que no estaba muy lejano de su anterior campamento, el señor Hao había cambiado de actitud, al principio solo estaba un poco molesto, no obstante su mal humor fue agravándose al pasar de los días, prácticamente no se le podía hablar, era tanto así que ellos tenían miedo de acercársele, como ahora que tenia un profundo seño en la frente, señal de que no estaba pesando en cosas agradables. Hasta el pequeño Opacho estaba asustado de él, algo que nunca había pasado ya que él era muy unido al señor Hao.

—¿Se... señor Hao? —lo llamo el pequeño medio asustado

—!Que! —bramó el joven asustando al pequeño que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

—Yo... yo... —no lograba articular palabra

—¿Que pasa? —rugió Hao deteniéndose y lanzándole una mirada helada a sus seguidores

Sus hombres lo vieron incrédulos, no podían creer que este era su señor Hao, no se comportaba de la misma manera... era tanto así que no había sonreído ni una vez desde hacia tres noches, ni siquiera se preocupada por su otra mitad Yoh Asakura, lo único que el hacia era sentarse frente al fuego y fijar su mirada en las llamas danzantes, inmerso en un mundo lejano y desconocido por ellos.

—Señor Hao... —lo llamo uno de los hombres temeroso —El tiempo esta cambiando, y... va a venir una tormenta, tenemos que refugiarnos...

—Esta bien —lo cortó este sin darle importancia al clima, que había cambiado de repente

Sin decir más el grupo se encaminó al poblado que estuviera más cercano para buscar un refugio donde pasar la tormentosa noche que les esperaban. No obstante, aunque caminaron por varias horas tratando de ganarle a la lluvia que pronto arrasaría con todo, no pudieron evitar que esta se desatara sobre sus cabezas, ya que estaban demasiado lejos de un poblado, tampoco podían usar sus posesiones ya que la visibilidad era prácticamente nula y si lo hacían podían caer por el precipicio por el cual caminaban. Además el señor Hao se los prohibió.

Hao caminaba delante de su gente, sin darse cuenta de que se iba separando cada vez mas y mas de ellos, sintiendo como la helada lluvia caía sobre él mojando su pelo, su ropa y por ultimo su cuerpo, enfriándolo hasta los huesos. Pero el moreno no le daba importancia a eso, ni al viento que lo arrastraba como obligándolo a retroceder, el aun pensaba en esa chica, mas bien no dejaba de pensar en ella.

El la deseaba, como nunca deseo a una mujer en todas sus vidas pasadas, como nunca deseo a la que fue su esposa en su segunda existencia, era un deseo tan intenso, que lo consumía por dentro, pidiéndole una satisfacción que no podía darle, ya que el objeto de ese deseo no estaba junto a él.

«Que demonios voy a hacer» se preguntaba frustrado «Necesito descargar este peso que llevo, necesito tenerla... para mi...»

El enojo por esos pensamientos unido a la fustracion sexual que el muchacho cargaba no le permitiron prestar atencion a lo que hacia ni por donde iba, es por eso que no pudo evitar lo que pronto sucederia...

**«««««««««««««««««*** ú__ù*******»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»******

«¡Rayos! La visibilidad es prácticamente nula, no puedo ver nada a mas de tres pasos» 

—Tenia que pasarme esto ahora —gruño la chica molesta —Me gusta el agua, mas bien me encanta, pero esto es ridículo

La tormenta caía sobre ella con una fuerza impresionante, nunca antes vista, mojándola desde su sedosa y negra cabellera hasta sus sencillas botas de cuero negras. 

Tal era la brisa que soplaba y el agua que caía que para poder ver algo en esa oscuridad, provocada por el aterrorizante vendaval tuvo que dejarse su casco protector y cerrar la ventanilla para tener un mínimo de visibilidad.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba conduciendo placidamente su moto y oyendo música, es decir estaba disfrutando el viaje de manera sana y relajada, pero de repente el cielo se había oscurecido, las nubes que antes parecían blancos algodones se había puesto grisáceas y sin previo aviso sucedió...una serie de truenos se empezaron a escuchar en toda el área, seguidas por unos grandes y aterrorizantes rayos, luego, sin hacerse esperar, la lluvia arrasó empapándola por completo en segundos debido a la cantidad y a la fuerza con la que caía

Tratando de avanzar un poco mas, la chica acelero en la moto mientras giraba en una curva abierta sin saber que al otro extremo le esperaba algo soberanamente impactarte.

**«_Fantástico, estor en un país desconocido, en medio de la nada y con un torrencial encima_****» pensó la chica mientras trataba de avanzar lo mas posible en su moto **«**_No creo que esto pueda empeorar, además que mas podría pasarme**»**_**

Al no poder ver que tenía en frente, la chica, que nunca se espero encontrar nada en ese lugar, acelero un poco mas cuando la carretera se volvió a poner recta, empero, a medida que llegaba a la otra curva una silueta se le apareció de repente atravesándosele en el camino

—¡Cuidado! —grita ella asustada tratando de esquivar la silueta que al parecer era de una persona

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada ya que al tratar de frenar de golpe, la moto empezó a girar incontrolable, golpeando fuertemente a la persona que estaba frente a elle, enredándola y llevándosela consigo en el furioso remolino que estaban formando.

La chica trataba, sin resultado alguno, de volver a tomar el control de la Sport, pero debido a lo resbaladizo del suelo y al lodo que se estaba formando por la caída de tierra en el lugar eso le era prácticamente imposible. Tratando de ver donde era que estaban la chica hizo un esfuerzo por distinguir algo y lo que vio no le gusto nada

**«_!Ohhh Dios!_****» pensó ella cuando vio como se estaban precipitando peligrosamente y a gran velocidad hacia un precipicio que estaba a su izquierda **«**_¡Nos vamos a matar!_**»****

Tratando de salvar su pellejo y el de la otra persona que por lo que había podido darse cuenta estaba totalmente inconsciente, se inclinó hacia uno de los costados, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ladear la moto para que cayera al suelo y así detuvieran los giros que estaba dando, pero la velocidad era tan grande que no le estaba dando resultados. 

Negándose a morir la chica seguía tratando de inclinar la moto, pero ya era muy tarde, con dos giros más que esta dio, ella y su acompañante salieron despedidos por el acantilado cayendo a un vacío que parecía no tener fin...

**«««««««««««««««««*** ****T**O**T ***»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»******

No obstante, en la cima del acantilado una variedad de hombres y chicas caminaban forzadamente contra el viento tratando de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, ya se habían resignado a no encontrar un poblado así que su prioridad en este momento era conseguir una cueva o algo que los mantuviera lejos de la lluvia y el viento...

Los hombres de Hao buscaban incansables ese lugar anhelado en ese momento, sin darse cuenta que desde hacia mucho tiempo no veían a su líder. Pero a medida que los minutos pasaban y no conseguían nada las chicas, se percataron que el señor Hao no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¡Oye Opacho! —gritó una de ellas tratando de hacerse oír en ese lugar—¿No sabes donde esta el señor Hao?

En ese momento todos se percataron que desde hacia un buen rato no veían al shaman, sin decir media palabra todos empezaron a buscarlo preocupados por si le había sucedido algo, como había estado tan extraño últimamente... bueno... Sin embargo no obtuvieron resultados, lo único que consiguieron en esa búsqueda fue la tan antes anhelada cueva y, debido al clima que había afuera, que al parecer no cambiaria en toda la noche, los seguidores no tuvieron mas remedio que refugiarse, sin embargo algunos estaban preocupados por el señor Hao, pero a fin de cuentas el era Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso...

**«««««««««««««««««*** ****O-o**** ***»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»******

El viento soplaba fuerte, parecía como si quisiera destruir todo lo que tenia a su paso, la lluvia por su parte caía incansable sobre los dos cuerpos inconscientes y empapados que estaban tendidos en el fondo del acantilado con sus ropas raídas y con heridas profundas de las cuales salía un espeso liquido rojo que se unía al agua que descendía de las oscuras nubes del amplio cielo nocturno y resbalaba al suelo recorriéndolo rápidamente, llevada por las corrientes originadas por los charcos que la lluvia formaba.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica se movía casi imperceptiblemente, dando señales de vida, abriendo lentamente sus hermosos ojos grises la chica se levanto del duro suelo y miro a su alrededor tratando de ver , lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, donde estaba. Luego de un rato de recorrer parte del lugar donde estaban y de cerciorarse que podían salir de ese sitio y que no tenia heridas graves la chica se giro hacia el cuerpo que estaba su lado.

**«_Espero que no este muerto_****» pensó ella preocupada al ver el cuerpo que estaba su lado, acercándose lentamente, ya que su propio cuerpo le dolía horrores**

Por su parte, la chica pudo darse cuenta que era un chico el que había caído con ella, él había caído de costado y su larga cabellera le cubría todo el rostro, sin embargo su cuerpo musculoso era inconfundible. 

Cuando llego hasta el, la chica retiro suavemente los largos mechones color chocolate del muchacho tratando de ver en que estado de encontraba. A primera vista parecía no tener nada, sin embargo, ella tuvo que girarlo y tenderlo boca arriba para ver su tenia alguna contusión o algún hueso roto.

Pero... cuando el chico le mostró toda su cara...

—¡No puede ser!—exclama ella impactada —Si es... ¡EL PERVERTIDO!...

**«««««««««««««««««*** ****O-o**** ***»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»******

**[Notas de la autora]**

Bueno amigos aquí los dejo...

Y díganme que les pareció ¿ehh?

Creo que les puse un encuentro demasiado violento a estos dos, pero recuerden que Hao es muy... como decirlo... ¿malo? Así que tuvo que ser así ***^_^***

Antes de despedirme me gustaría hacerles a todos unas preguntas

¿Qué creen que debería hacer ella?

**a. Dejarlo tendido ahí solo que se muera de frío y le de una hipotermia**

**b. buscar un lugar para que pueda recuperarse**

Y si eligen la segunda ***¬_¬*** en que lugar les gustaría que sucediera todo

**a. En una cabaña, donde tendrán comodidad, comida, ****una cama caliente y otras cosas**

**b. En una cueva, con una fogata y demás**

Yo estoy pensando en que ella se lo lleva a una cabaña, pero que dicen ustedes...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que me contesten pronto estas dos incógnitas para así poder actualizar.

Los leemos luego...

Bye bye

*****◊_◊***Licca Chan...**


	4. Reencuentro desastroso II

**¡¡¡Konichiwa!!!**: aquí les mando el tercer capitulo de la historia, les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que a ustedes les este gustando la historia, espero que eso no cambie ***^_^*** 

Agradecimientos exclusivos a: 

  


Cold-Dark-Gaby...                                                 Aya K...

Rabi-En-Rose...                                                     Anya Shoryuky...

Kaoruluz...                                                            Koneko...

Anna/Asakura...                                                    K_Ta...

Laverna...                                                             Mina Hentai...

Sakura Himura...                                                   Kounetsubaka...

  


Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, y a petición de la mayoría...

**CAPITULO 3 **

**[ENCUENTRO DESASTROSO II]**

El agua seguía cayendo a torrentes, mojando todo a su paso mientras una chica, delgada de pelo negro largo, amarrado en una coleta miraba incrédula al cuerpo tendido frente a ella. Aun no podía creer lo que veía, era nada más y nada menos que el degenerado del lago.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo ella divertida mientras le retiraba cuidadosamente un mechón húmedo de la cara—Ahora te tengo a mi merced, ¿que dirías a eso? Podría dejarte aquí y olvidarme para siempre de que existes, ¿sabes?, para mi no seria un gran problema, serias como un piquete de un mosco, se siente molesto por un tiempo pero luego esa molestia desaparece... lamentablemente a mi me duran mucho las ronchas y hay veces que ni se me quitar, así que tendré que cargar contigo...

Mientras hablaba la chica iba tocando al japonés por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo los poderosos músculos que este poseía, a medida que buscaba fracturas en el cuerpo, heridas graves, contusiones y demás. Después de terminar su profunda inspección la chica miro preocupada al muchacho.

**«_Diablos_****» pensó **

—Que voy a hacer contigo —le dice ella cubriendo su cara para evitar que el agua le cayera de frente, gracias a Dios ya estaba amainando, pero eso no quería decir que la lluvia acabaría por completo...

 —Tengo que buscar un lugar para por lo menos pasar la noche, estas muy mal, se nota que tienes una contusión en la cabeza, por eso estas inconciente, te diste un buen golpe, además parece que se te esta subiendo la fiebre y eso no es bueno, nada bueno —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. 

Tratando de organizar sus ideas, la chica busco una solución mientras miraba el lugar, lo bueno de todo era que habían caído e un lugar plano, al parecer había llegado al fondo del risco y lo árboles que estaban debajo amortiguaron su caída, protegiéndolos de una muerte segura y ahora que no llovía tanto los protegían de la lluvia, dándoles un respiro de tanta agua. Y fue entonces que la vio, su moto, estaba tirada a un lado de lo que parecía un camino.

**«_Un momento ¿un camino?**»** pensó ella levantándose y caminando hasta su moto lo mas rápido que sus adoloridas piernas se lo permitían _****«_Si hay un camino eso quiere decir que deben haber casas por aquí_**»****

—Bueno Hen te salvaste —le dice ella al cuerpo tendido del chico, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para levantar su moto y tomar el bulto que contenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios —Si encontramos personas, o algún refugio por aquí, saldrás bien librado de todo esto.

Dejándolo tendido donde estaba, la chica tomo el botiquín y procedió a curarse sus propias heridas, que no eran más que algunos raspones y cardenales y lo más importante de todo un gran chichón en la cabeza que le quedo después de la caída.

Después de un rato cuando termino de curarse y limpiarse las heridas,  la chica miro al cielo y pudo darse cuenta que las nubes aun estaban negras, aunque ya había dejado de llover. Comenzando a caminar se dirigió al muchacho con el botiquín en mano, tendría que curarle y vendarles las heridas que tenia, luego trataría de ver donde estaban.

—Tienes suerte —le dice ella cuando llego hasta el —Mis cosas no se dañaron en la caída, eso quiere decir que tenemos dinero y podremos movilizarnos, cuanto termine de curarte voy a tratar de averiguar donde estamos, así podré buscar un lugar donde curarnos y si tenemos suerte, un medico que te cure. 

Ella parloteaba mientras lo atendía, tenia que quitarle la raída capa que el llevaba, era una suerte que el no portaba una camisa ya que si así fuera tendría que rasgarla para poder desvestirlo y así limpiarles las heridas que este pudiera tener bajo la ropa.

A medida que lo atendía la chica pudo darse cuenta que sus manos estaban temblorosas, no obstante, ella lo achaco al frío que sentía ya que aunque la lluvia había cesado momentáneamente, aun soplaba un helado viento y eso la hacia tiritar de frío, pero ella sabia que no era así en absoluto, ella sabia que se estaba engañando ya que por primera vez estaba nerviosa al estar junto a un chico. Y no cualquier chico, era uno muy guapo, no podía negar que estaba como quería, y además tenia un cuerpo... ese cuerpo era de ensueño, parecía un dios griego...

**«_Esto es el colmo_**»** pensó ella mientras terminaba de limpiar un rasguño en el pecho del chico ****«_Si, es verdad que esta como quiere, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ponerme a temblar solo por ver un torso masculino desnudo_****»**

La chica termino su labor con éxito y se levanto tratando de poner un poco de espacio entre ella y su *paciente* inconsciente, estaba acalorada y eso era ridículo, se suponía que hacia frío, no calor...

—Bueno ahora tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos —dijo ella acomodando sus cosas en la moto, que había quedado prácticamente destrozada, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar —La pregunta es como lo haré

La chica miro el largo camino de tierra que serpenteaba la zona y no vio ni una señal de vida, nada que le indicara alguna casa o personas que habitaran ahí.

**«_Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí_**»** pensó ella tratando de encontrar una manera de cómo saber a donde dirigirse ****«_!Ya_ se!__****»**

Sin perder el tiempo la chica se dirigió al árbol más cercano y de apariencia mas resistente, en su mano llevaba una pequeña mochila y colgándosela en la espalda empezó a escalar el grueso roble. 

Lentamente ella fue escalando hasta llegar a una altura que le permitía ver hacia donde había algún tipo de población, sacando unos binoculares ella  procedió a hacer un registro de todo el perímetro. Después de un momento cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida, la chica pudo divisar a lo lejos una rustica cabaña, por unos momentos ella miro el lugar, al parecer estaba en perfecto estado, así que no había problema en quedarse ahí, el problema seria llegar hasta allá...

**«_Demonios deben de ser alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia entre ellos y la cabaña_****» pensó ella, si su moto estuviera bien existiría la posibilidad de llegar en unos minutos pero... Bueno no se preocuparía por algo que no sucedería, lo único que debía preocuparla era llevarlo a el hasta allá y la única forma de poder hacerlo era... cargándolo en su... espalda...**

Con una agilidad impresionante, la chica se tiró el árbol cayendo como una suave pluma en el resbaladizo suelo de tierra, acercándose al muchacho, lo tomo por un brazo y con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo lo levanto. No le gustaba la idea de moverlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

**«_Diablos_****» pensó ella cuando lo acomodo en su espalda **«**_La fiebre le esta subiendo**»**_**

Sin detenerse a pensar si podría lograrlo o no, la chica emprendió la caminata hacia la cabaña, era un tramo largo y seria un viaje lento, ya que su carga era demasiado pesada, pero nunca se había dado por vencida en un reto, y esto... era todo un reto...

**«_Solo no te vayas a morir_**»** le dijo ella en sus pensamientos al chico, que ardía en calentura, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar seco que les aguardaba**

**««««««««««««««««« ***O.o*** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

La lluvia ya había cesado,  los árboles reflejaban como hermoso diamantes las gotas de agua en sus hojas, que eran de un intenso color verde

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le pregunta una chica de pelinaranja a su amiga peliazul

—No, nada —le responde ella

—Que extraño, esto nunca había sucedido —dijo ella pensativa —¿Donde estará el señor Hao?

**««««««««««««««««« *** ****~°_°~**** *** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Tock tock tock…

…sus manos recorrían en una caricia electrizante su piel, mientras su boca caliente como el magmar succionaba esas tentadoras montañas cremosas y sonrosadas que tanto había deseado, lenta y suavemente él iba bajando en su recorrido, su aliento acariciándola entre los senos, esos  senos que lo volvían loco de deseo y lo hacían arder como llama incandescente, llegando hasta su vientre…

Tock tock tock…

…poco a poco se fue acercando al centro de su deseo, caliente, húmedo, acercando se cabeza hacia el, con su boca apreso el botón de su placer, mientras que con sus dedos recorría la cavidad húmeda de su centro. Llevándola al borde del abismo de la pasión...

—Eres mía… solo mía y de nadie mas —susurro el con la voz ronca por el deseo—¡DILO!

—Ahhh… si… soy tuya…

Las imágenes fueron desapareciendo y en lugar de ellas estuvo la oscuridad, espesa, tenebrosa...

**«_No aun no_****» pensó el tratando de retener las imágenes que su mente le proyectaba **«**_No te vayas_****»**

Sin embargo ya era muy tarde, su mente lo estaba llevando al mundo de la luz, alejándolo de la persona con quien el quería estar, alejándolo del erotismo de ese cuerpo que lo había vuelto loco desde que lo vio por primera vez...

—¡No espera! —gimió el tratando de retener a la chica que se alejaba de el.

Hao sentía como si estuviera al final de un largo y oscuro túnel, aun podía escuchar los ruidos de exterior y una suave y melodiosa voz que le hablaba.

—No te preocupes por nada ya casi llegamos —le dijo la voz —Me da gusto que ya ver que estas reaccionando eso es bueno.

El intentó abrir los ojos para ver como era la dueña de la voz suave. No había entendido la mitad de lo que ella dijera, no obstante escucho su voz que por alguna razón, de la cual no estaba muy seguro, le parecía vagamente familiar. Si embargo, estaba muy agotado y todavía inmerso en aquel extenso túnel oscuro, aunque ya no tanto como al principio, entonces el pensar resulto un esfuerzo demasiado abrumador y nuevamente todo se esfumo...

—Vaya volvió a quedarse inconsciente —dijo la chica —Aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor...

Rápidamente la chica cubría la distancia entre ellos y la cabaña, sin saber que ahí se darían cosas inolvidables para los dos...

**«««««««««««««««««*** ****~●_●~**** ***»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

A Hao lo despertó una voz, que no reconoció como la suya y que gritaba fuertemente

—¡Espera... espera, no te vayas!

Se debatía por colocar sus manos en ese hermoso rostro, que tanto añoraba, cuando sintió una mano fresca sobre su frente y la voz que oyera antes que le hablaba.

—Todo esta bien... tranquilízate, ya estas a salvo solo vuelve a dormir.

Hao intento nuevamente mover las manos, pero se dio cuenta que las tenia presas debajo de las sabanas que lo cubrían, además la mano sobre su frente lo tranquilizaba. Tratando de salir de su inconciencia, el murmuro algo, que salio de su garganta como un sonido ininteligible.

—Sufriste un accidente —le dijo la voz suave —Por fortuna no tienes nada grave y pronto te recuperaras. Solo duérmete, ahora debes de estar muy cansado, mañana te sentirás mejor

La voz era casi hipnótica y el se sintió hundirse de nuevo en las suaves almohadas, mientras su cuerpo volvía a relajarse. De pronto, como se hablara para si misma, la voz agregó:

—Debes tener sed

El sintió que ella se alejaba de él. No obstante, unos momentos después Hao sintió que le levantaban la cabeza y le acercaban un vaso a sus febriles labios con un líquido refrescante que automáticamente  bebió dando un sorbo, fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta de que era limonada.

—Así —le dice la voz animándolo a beber —Lo haces muy bien

La limonada, que el bebía con avidez, poco a poco le quito la resequedad, de su boca y garganta, que hasta entonces no se había percatado que tenia. Después de un momento de tomar el líquido agridulce, Hao sintió como retiraban el vaso de su boca y volvían a recostarle la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Ahora duérmete —dijo la voz

El no quería, lo que quería era recuperar la conciencia por completo y saber quien era esa persona que le parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan descocida...pero cuando sintió de nuevo la mano en su frente no pudo resistirse a su petición. La mano se movía con delicadeza y le daba un suave masaje a su acalorada piel, acariciándola y provocándole una agradable languidez. De nuevo sintió que volvía a sumirse en la inconciencia... como su fuera transportado en una nube...

—Al fin te dormiste —susurra la chica sonriendo complacida al ver que su masaje daba resultado

Tratando de no molestarlo, se levantó con suavidad de la cama haciendo el mínimo movimiento posible. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguida se fijo en el cuerpo tendido en el suave colchón para ver si lo había despertado, al ver que el muchacho seguía igual ella respiró aliviada, al ver que era así 

**«_Esta ha sido la noche mas agitada que he tenido_****» piensa ella mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada y empezaba a despojarse de sus aun húmedas ropas. **

Y no era mentira, cuando el chico empezó a reaccionar ellos estaban a unos metros de la cabaña, luego de entrar en esta ella busco la primera habitación disponible para recostar su pesada carga, en la cabaña había  3 puertas, por suerte la primera puerta que abrió era un dormitorio y estaba completamente acondicionado, tenia una cama con su colchón y sus almohadas cubierto con una manta blanca, al parecer los dueños no tenían mucho que se habían ido ya que la sabana olía a limpio y el cuarto estaba reluciente. 

Después de acostarlo y dejarlo bien acomodado, ella se puso a explorar el lugar, lo primero que pudo darse cuenta era que la cabaña tenía electricidad que al parecer provenía de un generador y agua potable, un baño y una cocina, la verdad es que no era muy grande, y por lo que pudo ver el lugar mas amplio era el dormitorio. Pensando en la fiebre del muchacho, al cual ella había bautizado como Hen, la chica lleno una palangana de agua fría y tomo unos paños de una de las gavetas de la cocina, y apresurada se dirigió al dormitorio, tenia que bajarle la fiebre a como de lugar

Cuando llego hasta él la chica le puso una mano en la frente y pudo darse cuenta que la fiebre le subía más y más. Actuando con rapidez, empezó a despojarlo del resto de su ropa, dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, procediendo después a pasarle el paño húmedo por todo el cuerpo, mojándolo con el agua helada que había traído.  Fue una noche dura, estaba muy cansada y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era asearse, estaba echa un asco.

Quitándose el resto de su ropa quedándose solo con la interior, que no consistía más que en unas braguitas blancas diminutas y un sostén del mismo color. Dejando la puerta abierta, para poder oír a _Hen_ si la necesitaba, ella entro en el baño y abrió la cortina de la regadera, antes de entrar se despojo del resto de su ropa y dándole unos giros a la llave esta empezó a expulsar el liquido de la vida que cayo sobre su cuerpo limpiándolo de todas las impurezas que había recogido en toda la aventura vivida.

—Que delicia —murmuró ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza para que el agua le cayera sobre esta...

**««««««««««««««««*******~¬_¬~**** ***»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Cuando Hao abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó fue que en donde rayos estaba. No reconocía ese lugar, además sentía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, algo que nunca le había pasado en su vida.

**«_Que será este lugar_**»** pensó el mientras se sentaba en la cama, no lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido**

De repente su mente registró un sonido a su izquierda, podía oír agua cayendo desde esa dirección, pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, más bien lo hizo una suave melodía que era cantada por una vos que le parecía familiar. Levantándose con un poco de dificultad, ya que se sentía algo débil por su enfermedad, Hao se apresuro a ir hasta  ese lugar. Entrando sigilosamente el moreno se aproximo a la sombra que se podía entrever entre él y la cortina del baño, sin dar a conocer su presencia, el chico tomo un extremo de la cortina y con un movimiento rápido y firme halo el plástico desprendiéndolo de las argollas que lo sostenían.

—Quien demonios eres...—empezó a preguntar quedando mudo al acto al ver que unos ojos grises tan conocidos y añorados por el lo miraban fijamente abiertos a su máxima expresión.

—**¡KYAAAAAHHHHH****! —el grito de la chica fue tan fuerte que debió de haberse oído a mas de cinco kilómetros a la redonda.**

Hao no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella, la chica que le había robado el sueño esos últimos días, la chica que deseaba tanto que le dolía, ella era... su diosa del lago...

**«««««««««««««««« *** ****x_x**** *** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA]**

Pobre chica mira que encontrarse en esa situaron por segunda vez y mas con el mismo chico ^_^  por otro lado ese Hao no tiene remedio, mira que romper la cortina del baño, es que acaso no se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa ajena y que además era una chica la que estaba bañándose, o talvez si lo hizo pero tenias ganas de ver... ¬_¬

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Que hará la chica? Mira que tiene que pararrle los pies a este chico, hay cosas que una chica puede aceptar pero ya esto va más allá...

Yo... no se... que piensan ustedes que debe de hacer... venga mándenme sus sugerencias **¡las necesito**!****

YA SABEN** R/R PORFISS******

Nos leemos luego, bye bye 

*****@_@***Licca Chan ******


	5. Róbame un beso

¿Hola amigos como andan? Bueno pues yo estoy muy ocupada con la Uni ye s por es oque no he podido actualizar, nunca pensé que duraría tanto tiempo para hacerlo hasta me llegaron correos de si iba a seguir la historia como ven así es ^_^

Antes de que  nada les agradez a todos aquellos que me han mandado reviews  y decir que este capitulo en honor a Cold-Dark-Gaby y a Lucia ya que por sus ideas lo pude realizar. 

Y ahora el...

**CAPITULO 5 **

**[RÓBAME UN BESO]**

El veía fijamente el cuerpo humedecido y desnudo que se le mostraba frente a si, no podía creerlo era ella, la chica que invadía sus sueños, la que lo torturaba, la que no lo dejaba en paz, su deseo ferviente, ella era su diosa de lago, como el la había bautizado...

—¡Degenerado, pervertido! —gritaba la chica mientras se cubría con la cortina desgarrada y le tiraba a la cabeza lo primero que sus manos encontraban (jabones, la ducha plástica, la cajita plástica del jabón, etc.) —¡Largo de aquí!

—Yo... —dice el recibiendo los golpes de lleno mientras sentía que se tambaleaba

Repentinamente, la vista de Hao empezó a nublarse, mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a decaer, la imagen que estaba frente a si empezó a disolverse y en un intento de retenerla alargo sus brazos tratando de atraparla para que no se pudiera ir. En eso todo se le volvió oscuro y cayendo hacia el vació no supo mas de si.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios crees que haces? —le grita ella al ver como el cuerpo del chico caía sobre ella enterrando su cabeza entre sus turgentes senos —¡Quítateme de encima!

Enojada por las libertades que el muchachos estaba tomando con ella la chica empujo el moreno cuerpo cayendo este pesadamente en el suelo en un sonido sordo que la asusto. 

—¡Rayos! —exclama ella viendo como el chico permanecía en el suelo sin levantarse —¡Este idiota esta desmayado!

Cerrando la llave para cortar el flujo de agua que no había dejado de caer, la chica salió de la bañera mientras tomaba una toalla y se cubría el cuerpo. Afianzando una de las puntas de esta al lado de uno de sus senos para que no se soltara corrió hacia el cuerpo del muchacho y tomándolo por los brazos lo arrastro hacia el cuarto para subirlo a la cama.

—No puedo creer que en dos ocasiones te hayas atrevido a verme desnuda —le decía ella mientras lo subía en la cama —Ningún chico, nunca, había sido tan osado

Luego de que por fin lo pudo tener tendido nuevamente en la cama, la chica lo cubrió otra vez con las mantas, le había vuelto la fiebre.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre —dice ella mientras veía como las largas pestañas de sus ojos flotaban en su piel al cerrar sus ojos en un sueño profundo —Después del trabajo que me dio bajarte esa fiebre, eres un estúpido.

Sin darse cuenta del o que hacia su mano había viajado hasta su frente y acariciándola suavemente retiraba unos cuantos mechones de su moreno cabello que...

—Pero que diablos estoy haciendo —se pregunta ella misma retirando la mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

Enojada consigo misma la chica se levanto de la cama, en donde estaba sentada y sin mirarlo salió del a habitación para buscar nuevamente una jofaina de agua para bajarle la fiebre que comenzaba a subirle, nuevamente...

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

—Que hambre tengo —decía Yoh mientras caminaba decaído bajo el sol del desierto

—Si... no hemos visto personas desde hace varios días, ni un pueblo ni nada... —gime Horo Horo al igual que el

—¡No sean tan blandos! —exclama Len siempre haciéndose el duro —¡Es que acaso no pueden aguantar unos cuantos días sin comer!

*Brrrugggbrruug* 

—¡Señoriíto! —exclama Bason al oír el sonido del estomago de su amo

—Cállate Bason —dice este sonrojado por la vergüenza

—Ayyy —gime nuevamente Horo Horo —Ni siquiera tengo ganas de reírme de ti.

Len que tenia tanta hambre como los demás deciden o gastar sus energías comenzando una discusión con su compañero cabeza de puerco espín así que ignora el ultimo comentario de este con un giro de cabeza.

—Oye Horo Horo —lo llama Yoh —¿No crees que puedas conseguir un poco de comida como la otra vez?

—No lo creo Yoh —responde este mirando a la lejanía —No veo ningún bosque por aquí

—¡YOH! —le grita Ana que también se estaba muriendo de hambre —¡Ve a  buscar comida!

—Pero Anita —protesta este —¿Dónde...?

—No quiero excusas —le grita esta —¡Y no quiero que vuelvas con las manos vacías!

Snif Snif

Manta que caminaba un poco mas atrás que ellos y ajeno a la discusión huele el aire al sentir un delicioso aroma que provenía de algún lugar de ese extenso paisaje.

—¿Eso que huelo no es comida? —dice Manta haciéndose escuchar entre todos los integrantes del grupo

—¡Es cierto! —exclama Ryu oliendo un punto fijo a su izquierda —¡Es carne ASADA!

No habiendo terminado de decir esto, el peinados raros salió despedido en dirección al atrayente olor, dejando una estela de humo a su paso que cubrió a sus amigos.

—Oye espera —le grita su espíritu Tokagerou saliendo detrás de este

—¿Ya hora que hacemos? —pregunta Chocolove viendo en la dirección en la que se fue Ryu

—¡Tengo una idea! —dice Manta chocando su puño con su palma —Que tal si nos dirigimos hacia donde esta la comida y le pedimos a los dueños que nos vendan un poco?

—Que remedio —dice Len empezando a caminar

—¡Yo creo que es una excelente idea! —dice Tamao siguiendo a los demás que ya empezaban a caminar

—¡PARA EL CUTIS USA CREMA NIVEA! —dice el moreno apareciendo con la cara llena de una crema blanca.

¡PLASH!

¡GONK!

¡CRASH!

—¡Ayyyy! —gime el moreno que ve como Len y Horo Horo se alejaban de el luego de propinarle una paliza por su estúpida y fuera de lugar broma

Todos se pusieron en camino luego de estar de acuerdo con la idea de Manta, ya que no tenían otra alternativa, dejándolo como siempre un poco atrás.

—Pero tu  la pagarás —le dice Ana al pequeño haciendo que a este le corra un agota por la nuca

—Por supuesto Ana —dice este sonriendo de lado —Me va a dejar en la quiebra

El pequeño nota de repente que se esta quedando atrás ya que los demás le llevaban mucha ventaja de camino, yendo lo mas pronto que sus piernas le permitían Manta trato de acercarse a ellos.

—Oigan chicos espérenme —les grita —No vayan tan rápido, no me dejan atrás 

Sin previo aviso Manta siente como es alzado en el aire sintiéndose abrazado por alguien y cuando voltea para ver quien es, ve que Fausto lo carga y empieza a caminar con el...

—¡Ayyyy!

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Todos estaban reunidos mirándose unos a otros, tratando de buscar una explicación a la desaparición de su amo y señor Hao, no entendían como era posible que ese simple torrencial haya ocasionado la desaparición de tan poderoso Shaman como lo era Hao Asakura, además el nunca se había separado del grupo, y si lo hacia ellos siempre lo sabían...

—¿Y entonces que hacemos? —pregunta el futbolista mirando a los demás

—No podemos seguir buscando hasta la eternidad —opina el cura 

—Propongo que sigamos el camino a la aldea apache —dice la peliazul a los demás 

—Tienes razón —dice su amiga la pelinaranja —Además estoy segura que el señor  Hao esta bien

—Si ya que el será el próximo rey shaman —la secunda la rubia

Todos se miraron unos a otros sopesando la idea de las chicas, realmente ellas tenían razón, no ganarían nada con ponerse a buscar al señor Hao por todo el lugar, como estaban haciendo hacia solo unos momentos, además el era el señor Hao el shaman mas poderoso que existía, y se podía cuidar solo, lo mas seguro era que estuviera haciendo algo importante y ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar. 

—Muy bien —dice el cura —Si todos están de acuerdo dejaremos la búsqueda y seguiremos nuestro camino hacia la aldea apache

Conseguido el consentimiento de todos, los seguidores de Hao Asakura emprendieron su camino en dirección a la aldea apache, seguro de que muy pronto verían a su señor Hao.

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que ellos habían emprendido su viaje para alcanzar a  Ryu, cuando al fin pudieron ver al horizonte un follaje, un bosque lleno de altos árboles. Apretando el paso Ana, Yoh, Len, Tamao, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Jun y Fausto que llevaba  aun asustado Manta velozmente se dirigieron a este y se adentraron en su espesura. 

Percibiendo de lleno el aroma  a comida cocinándose que inundaba el ambiente lo siguieron y momentos después llegaron  aun claro donde en su centro se podían ver un gran asador con diversos alimentos cocinándose al fuego lento. 

—¡Don Yoh que bueno que llegó!

Todos voltearon la cabeza en dirección a la voz y vieron como un Ryu que estaba sentado a la sombra de los árboles acompañado de una hermosa chica comiendo placidamente.

—¿Esos son tus amigos? —pregunta la chica a Ryu mirando atentamente a los nueve recién llegados. 

—Si —responde el sonriente

La chica se levanta, era en verdad muy hermosa, su pelo era de color verde oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, ella era delgada y alta, con las proporciones justas ojos grandes del mismo color que su pelo y piel tostada por el sol. La chica vestía unos pantalones anchos de color gris una camiseta sin mangas negra y deportivas (tenis) negras

—Hola yo soy Falena—los saluda a todos sonriendo —Por que no se sientan y comen, estoy segura de que tendrán tanta hambre como Ryu

—¿Estas segura? —pregunta Manta —Somos muchos y no queremos despojarte de tu comida

—No te preocupes —dice una voz detrás de ellos —Tenemos provisiones de mas

Los chicos se voltean y ven que otra chica era la que había hablado y que al igual que su compañera esta también era muy hermosa, con la diferencia de que su pelo era rubio platino y sus ojos eran color avellana. Ella vestía unos pantalones cortos un poco mas arriba del as rodillas color crema y una camiseta sin mangas color rojo y en sus manos llevaba una nevera portátil de plástico tamaño gigante.

—Hola mi nombre es Aria —se presenta mientras deja caer en un sonido sordo el peso que llevaba.

—Hola yo soy Yoh Asakura —le dice el moreno sonriendo cálidamente —Y ellos son mis amigos —y señalando a sus amigos los fue presentando uno por uno...

—Ella es Ana mi prometida, el Len Tao, junto a su hermana Jun Tao, este pequeño de aquí es mi mejor amigo Manta Oyamada, El es Horo Horo, el Chocolove, ella Tamao y por ultimo el es Fausto 8vo. 

—Es un placer conocerlos —responden las dos chicas haciendo una ligera reverencia

—Supongo que tendrán hambre, al igual que Ryu —dice Aria volteándose hacia el asador

—Si mucha —dice Yoh despreocupadamente

—Bien que tal si se sientan —dice ella —Así nos podremos conocer un poco mas

Sin mucho discutir todos se sentaron mientras la chica llamada Aria se encargaba de terminar y servir la comida... 

—Gracias por la comida —exclaman todos empezando luego a comer, que hambre tenían

Al cabo de unos momentos todos caen rendidos de la panzada que se habían propinado, aunque las chicas lo disimulaban muy bien, no tanto los chicos que se les podía ver una protuberante panza por todo lo que habían ingerido...

—¡Ayyy! —suspira Horo Horo dándose una suave palmada en la panza —Que bien comí 

—Si —dicen Ryu —Todo estuvo delicioso

—Estoy de acuerdo —opina Yoh 

Por unos momentos las chicas ven como los chicos que estaban recostados a la sombra del gran árbol se comportan haciéndole que agradables recuerdos surcaran sus mentes, ellas lanzaron una risita...

—¿Qué? —pregunta Chocolove

—Es solo que para ser shamanes ustedes se comportan muy despreocupadamente —dicen las dos mirándolos significativamente

—Como saben que... —Pregunta Ryu sorprendido

—¿Acaso ustedes son shamanes? —pregunta Manta sorprendido

—No —responden ellas

—¿Entonces como es que saben que...? —pregunta Ryu

—Bueno desde hace mucho que se ha hablado de torneo de shamanes que se realizara en la aldea apache—dice Aria —Y ustedes llevan un oráculo virtual 

—Y hasta donde tenemos entendido solo los shamanes los llevan —termina Falena 

—¿Y entonces que hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunta Len mirándolas suspicazmente —No es muy común ver a  dos chicas en este paisaje árido 

—No, es cierto —dice Falena —lo que sucede es que quedamos de reunirnos con otra amiga, pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido

—Si, es posible que el torrencial la haya detenido —dice Aria pensativa—Me pregunto donde estará

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la fiebre al fin había desistido, la chica  miraba como el cuerpo del muchacho respiraba tranquilamente sobre la cama.

—Por que demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mi —decía ella mientras salía de la habitación en dirección a la cocina —Se suponía que tendría vacaciones, ¡rayos!

Sin embargo al ella salir de la habitación no pudo darse cuenta que el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a moverse dando signos de que empezaba a despertarse.

—Estos días lejos de todo te ayudaran a relajarte —eso fue lo que me dijo —Si claro...

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba haciendo que no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado el la cocina donde ella buscaba algo en las despensas para comer.

—¡Ahh, sopa! —exclama ella tomando una lata —La preparare, lo mas seguro es que cuando se despierte tendrá hambre así que...

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Hao abre lentamente sus hermosos ojos oscuros percatándose poco  a poco de todo lo que lo rodeaba, estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde había despertado anteriormente, o seria que acaso nunca había se había movido de ahí, ¿había sido un sueño?, ¿no estaba ella ahí?, sin embargo había sido tan real... demasiado...

Levantándose lentamente y sentándose en borde del a cama el shaman ausculta todo lo que lo rodea tratando de averiguar donde estaba, a simple vista eso parecía un acabaña y por la cama y el lugar suponía que estaba en el dormitorio de esta...

Girándose hacia un costado el moreno pudo ver como sobre una silla de madera no muy lejos de el, estaban su capa, pantalones, aretes guantes y demás accesorios que el vestía doblados y acomodados cuidadosamente por alguien para que no se arrugaran, precipitándose hacia la puerta Hao la abrió saliendo velozmente buscando a esa persona.

Al salir del a habitación pudo darse oír perfectamente una voz de mujer que al parecer hablaba consigo misma reprochándose quien sabe que cosas. Al llegar a lo que parecía una cocina el shaman pudo ver como una chica de largo cabello negro como el ébano ataviada con unos shorts y una blusa de franela blanca sacaba de uno de los gabinetes una pequeña lata de etiqueta roja y blanca, al parecer sopa, 

Reclinándose en el marco del a puerta Hao Asakura solo atino a ver el deseable cuerpo de la chica mientras un fuego abrasador lo quemaba por dentro por ver al objeto de sus deseos frente a si.

En ese momento la chica se estaba girando para tomar un poco de agua, pero al hacerlo deja caer la lata del susto al ver la figura del joven que ataviado con solo sus calzoncillos la miraba fijamente. 

—¿Como te llamas? —le pregunta el sin quitarle la vista de encima

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le pregunta ella a su vez ignorando la pregunta

—Te hice una pregunta —le dice el entrecerrando los ojos

—Yo también —dice ellas in dejarse intimidar

Con una velocidad impresionante Hao se detuvo a solo unos centímetros del cuerpo del a chica pegando lentamente su musculoso pecho caliente al fresco de ella que solo llevaba una simple camiseta de franela sin sostén.

—Si —dice el mirando esos profundos ojos plateados que lo perseguían cada noche desde que lo había visto por primera vez

—Laune —responde ella manteniéndole la intensa mirada

Hao que sentía como el fuego del deseo se intensificaba al tenerla tan cerca de el después de aquella noche en el lago, se acerca mas a  ella tratando de sentir su calor.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —le pregunta ella tratando de separarse de el sin lograrlo ya que el fregadero se lo impedía 

—¿Que crees tu que hago? —le pregunta el tomando un mechón de su largo pelo negro —¿Es natural? Tiene un color extraordinario

—Creo que debo... —dice ella intentando apartarse de el haciéndose  aun lado, pero el se movió mas rápido y poniéndole los brazos a cada lado de ella le impidió el escape.

—Aun no... —dijo sonriendo —Después de todo... ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

—¿Y cual es tu nombre? —pregunta ella después de un rato

—Hao —y con lentitud subió una de sus manos hasta su cuello acariciándola

—Suéltame —susurro ella, estaba casi hipnotizada 

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —de pronto pareció muy peligroso y mas cuando sus ojos se centraron en su boca y empezó  a bajar su cabeza —Me has cautivado, no he dejado de pensar en esos sensuales labios desde la vez que los besé...

Y así la boca de el se apodero de la de ella, obligándola separar los labios, Laune emitió un gemido de excitación  y eso pareció encenderlo ya que de repente la empezó a besarla con urgencia. Era un beso lento, sensual y excitante, tanto que la hizo llevar las manos al cabello de el...

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA]**

Bueno se que no es mucho pero tratare de mejorar para el siguiente ya que desde el próximo veremos como se va desarrollando la relación entre estos dos.

Otra ves les pido disculpas por no actualizar mas seguido pero tratare de hacerlo aunque me cueste. 

Bye bye

Rikana Tokai


	6. ¿Enterrando el Hacha?

**¡**Konichiwa**!**

¿Como están? Bueno después de mucho esperar aquí les mando el siguiente capitulo ¡el numero 6! así que disfrútenlo  ^_^ Ahhhh y claro no se me puede olvidar agradecer a todos los que me dejan Reviews 

**¡¡**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**!!**

Pero antes de empezar una felicitación a **Marion por su cumpleaños numero 13, aunque tardía pero como dicen por ahí mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? **

Y ahora el...

**CAPITULO 6 **

**[¿ENTERRANDO EL HACHA?]**

Un gran sopor había inundado los cuerpos de los jóvenes shamanes que después de haber comido, se habían recostado en el suave pasto de color verde y dormitaban tranquilos disfrutando de la calida tarde, ajenos a toda conversación de ciertas chicas que limpiaban y recogían lo antes usado.

—Por poco metemos la pata —dice Falena mientras terminaba de acomodar toda la comida restante en la nevera

—Si —le secunda Aria —Pero por suerte pudimos arreglárnosla

—Solo imagínate lo que hubiese dicho...

—No pensemos en eso ahora —le interrumpe la peliverde —Lo que me preocupa es que no haya aparecido aun

—Tienes toda la razón, pero...

Las dos chicas conversaban amena pero pensativamente sin darse cuenta que unos ojos dorados las veían suspicaces aun sin creerse lo que antes ellas le habían contestado.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto —dice el líder del grupo que en ese momento descansaba aparentando dormir, boca arriba bajo la amplia sombra del frondoso árbol con las manos debajo de su cabeza —No creo que ellas tengan malas intenciones

Len fijo la vista en el rostro apacible de su líder de grupo que como siempre descansaba tranquilamente sin nada que lo preocupase. Sonriendo de lado el chico peliazul pensó en como era posible que Yoh tuviera esa calma, era exasperante...

 —Supongo que tienes razón —dice Len cerrando los ojos y recargando su espalda del tronco

Poco a poco y sin que estos se lo propusieran los shamanes y sus acompañantes fueron arrastrados por la oscuridad que brindaba el sueño en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las dos chicas que hasta ese momento recién acababan de organizar sus cosas  que metían en la furgoneta negra en la que ellas viajaban se miraron fijamente al percibir le gran silencio que las rodeaban, silencio que solo era roto por el propio sonido que hacían los árboles al danzar con el viento.

Girándose para mirar a sus invitados las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como los chicos y chicas dormían tranquilamente sobre el pasto ajenos a toda cosa que pasaba a su alrededor

—Vaya —dice Falena mirándolos

—Al parecer la comida los dejo bastante aletargados —opina Aria que cerraba las puertas traseras del vehículo —¿No lo crees?

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Hao sintió como la chica se rendía fácilmente ante su boca a medida que la intensidad del beso se fue acrecentando mientras se devoraban mutuamente. Ella sintió como las manos de él comenzaban a viajar por todo su cuerpo adentrándose por debajo de su camisa y subiendo hasta sus tiernos pechos que estaban libres del sostén, sintiendo como el deseo caliente recorría su cuerpo invadiendo sus sentidos...

En el lugar solo se escuchaban los gemidos entrecortados que ambos,  arrojaban a medida que sus lenguas entraban en contacto. Todo estaba ardiendo... con absoluta maestría Hao había empezado a deslizar la camisa hacia arriba para tener un mayor contacto con la piel de la chica, deseaba sentirla cerca de si, su piel suave y delicada... 

Los sentidos del moreno estallaron mientras saboreaba aun mas los carnosos labios de la chica a medida el beso se hacia mas húmedo y profundo. De repente y sin previo aviso sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura, con delicadeza y firmeza la levantó y la sentó en el mostrador que estaba detrás de ella metiéndose entre sus piernas para que sus cuerpos tuvieran en un mayor contacto... 

Con gran ardor Hao separo sus labios de los de la chica y enterró la cara en su cuello implantándole una lluvia de besos que la recorrían desde la base de su barbilla hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Volviendo a subir hasta su boca siguiendo el camino que antes había recorrido...

Separando momentáneamente su boca de los hinchados labios de la chica, Hao respiro agitadamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella aun se estremecía. 

—Vamos a la cama —le susurro el entrecortadamente

Retirando los brazos que aun estaban posado sobre los hombros del chico Laune lo miro a los ojos tratando de leer en ellos su alma. Sonriendo misteriosamente acerco su boca a la oreja del moreno y con voz ronca y sensual le susurro...

—No... 

Por un momento Hao pensó que había escuchado mal, momento que ella utilizo para bajarse del mostrador y separarse de el mientras se terminaba de arreglar la ropa.

—Que... —pregunta el que por primera vez lo habían dejado mudo

—He dicho que no—le dice ella metiéndose lo que le quedaba de franela dentro del pantalón —No me apetece

Con paso decidido Laune se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la cabaña para salir, no obstante antes de atravesarla giro su cabeza para mirar al chico que la observaba aturdido. 

—Ahhh —le dice ella sonriendo diabólicamente —Te recomiendo que te acuestes, en tus ehh... estados... no creo conveniente que estés así

Mientras decía esto la chica lo iba recorriendo con la mirada haciéndole evidente la gran excitación que el tenia y la poca ropa que el llevaba. Sin decir mas ella salio del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Hao que por primera vez no supo que argumentar...

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

A gran velocidad el vehículo recorría el terreno árido-rojizo llevando a sus pasajeros mas cerca de su destino. Aria y Falena, que eran las dueñas del vehículo se habían ofrecido a llevar a Yoh y su grupo lo mas cerca de su destino que pudieran llevarlos... 

Inmediatamente las chicas habían mencionado esas palabras, Ana acepto ya que no estaba muy dispuesta a caminar, después de eso Yoh y su prometida junto a los demás se instalaron cómodamente en la parte trasera del vehículo dejándole el asiento delantero a las dueñas.

Ya llevaban unas horas de camino, las chicas junto a sus nuevos amigos los shamanes,  conversaban sobre distintas cosas haciendo el viaje mas relajado cuando a Manta le pico la curiosidad de conocer a la líder de ese grupo de tres...

—¿Y como es esa amiga que ustedes esperan? —pregunta el chiquitín que viajaba en la parte delantera de la furgoneta entre las dos hermosas chicas, a diferencia de sus amigos que viajaban detrás —¿Es así como ustedes?

—¿Como nosotras? —pregunta Aria mientras maniobraba el vehículo

—Si —pregunta Manta —Tan simpáticas

—Ohhh eso —dice Falena —Bueno en cierta forma si

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Pues en realidad Laune es muy ehh especial... —dice Aria sonriendo misteriosamente

—Es cierto es tanto así que...—le dice la peliverde mirando por la ventana —Nunca sabes que va a pasar con ella

Manta ve como las dos chicas se ven conspiradoramente hablándose con la mirada en un lenguaje que solo ellas podían entender.

—La verdad es que me han confundido —le dice el pequeño 

—Bueno solamente hay que decir... —empieza Aria

—Que no es bueno hacerla enojar —termina Falena

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Era una mañana hermosa, el clima estaba muy fresco principalmente después del torrencial que había caído durante toda la noche. Las hojas de los árboles mostraban un verde tan brillante que impactaba, además sobre estas las gotas de lluvia brillaba como diamantes recorriéndolas lentamente en su caída al suelo.

Si esa mañana era hermosa, principalmente después de que se había hecho una muy, pero que muy buena acción, como bajarle los humos a cierto moreno, aunque "bajarle" tal vez no sea la palabra indicada **^_^**

Laune reía perversamente mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde había dejado su motocicleta... que bueno era el sabor de la venganza...

—Dulce... muy dulce... —decía ella deteniéndose frente a su moto —La venganza era muy dulce...

—Realmente fue bastante cómico verle la cara a ese hentai cuando lo deje con... bueno así...  

_Pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste (vocecita interior)_

—Solo estaba fingiendo

_Vamos eso no te lo crees ni tu misma_

—Lo que yo creo o deje de creer no es de tu incumbencia, además...

_Además ese tio besa como un demonio_

—Bueno...

_Aparte de que esta como quiere ¿a que si?_

—El puede ser el macho mas bueno de mundo, pero...

_Pero te hace arder como nadie_

—El no me hace arder

_Si lo hace_

—No

_Si_

—¡Ya cállate!

_¿Que pasa acaso te pones así porque sabes que tengo razón?_

—El que tengas o no razón me es indiferente así que deja de fastidiarme

Sacudiendo la cabeza para acallar la molesta voz, Laune procedió a abrir la caja de herramientas que siempre llevaba para ponerse a trabajar y sacando un destornillador comenzó el tan conocido procedimiento. 

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Ya había pasado muchas horas desde que la chica se había ido a quien sabe donde, tantas horas que ya la tarde había caído en ese lugar. Hao Asakura miraba entre pensativo y molesto el semi-oscuro paisaje que a través de la ventana se le mostraba.

Hao cerro los ojos, había estado acostado durante mucho tiempo en ese lugar, desde hace ya varias horas, pero aun así se sentía un poco cansado, ya que la molesta fiebre que antes lo había mantenido inconsciente había vuelto a presentarse.

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

El sonido de pisadas sobre piedras, procedente de afuera alerto al moreno de la llegada de alguien que se aproximaba a la casa. Resuelto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y apoyándose en el borde de esta pudo tener un plano perfecto de todo el lugar.

La puerta se abrió para dar pasa la figura de Laune, todo estaba muy oscuro ya que Hao no se había preocupado por encender ninguna luz. No obstante, esto no impidió que el shaman pudiera distinguir bien a la chica de pelo negro que en ese momento cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Quitándose los sucios zapatos y dejándolos a un lado, ella caminó sigilosamente, aparentemente tratando de no llamar la atención. Como todo estaba en calma y ella no se había dado cuenta de que era observada por unos oscuros ojos que no habían perdido detalle de todo lo que hacia. 

Alargando su brazo izquierdo toco el interruptor de la luz y la encendió, encontrándose con la figura de Hao frente a si, con cara de pocos amigos.

Por un momento ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente, pero desviando su mirada camino en dirección a la cocina ignorándolo por completo, cosa que enervo al moreno. Al pasar por su lado Hao alargo el brazo apresando con firmeza el brazo de la chica deteniéndola y girándola quedando ella parcialmente frente a el

—¿Podrías soltarme? —pregunta ella en el tono mas frío que pudo encontrar

—No

—Mira que te lo advierto, o es que acaso quieres sufrir como la otra vez ¿eh? —le dice ella colérica preparándose para asestarle un buen golpe 

Pero el la ignoró, solo había una cosa que el quería saber

—¿Dónde estabas? —Hao la miraba fríamente controlando su voz para no explotar en furia

Parados donde estaban los dos se miraron fijamente como dos poderosos combatientes, él esperando una respuesta y ella indiferente, pero dándole a entender al otro que por ningún motivo cederían terreno. Soltando suavemente su brazo ella se giro totalmente quedando frente a el, de espaldas a la cocina...

—¿Acaso estabas preocupado? —le pregunta burlona

El no contesta solo la mira

Ella con gracia y sensualidad se acerca a el hasta solo quedar a unos centímetros

—¿Y dime estabas preocupado? —le pregunto ella recorriendo el puente de su nariz con la punta del dedo

Hao sintió como si esa caricia le quemara la piel, irguiéndose la miro un momento, ya había resistido mucho en todo el día, primero el desplante de ella en la mañana y segundo el estar encerrado en ese diminuto lugar por haberse sentido mal de la maldita gripe que tenia, tomo a la chica con furia de los hombros estampándola en la pared, sacándole un suave quejido de sus labios. 

—¡Eres un bruto! —exclama ella —Es que nadie te enseño como tratar a una dama

—A una dama si —le dice el acercando su cara a la de ella —Pero tu no eres una dama ¿verdad?, porque una dama no provoca como la haces tu

—¿Como te atreves?

Levantando su mano derecha la chica trato de abofetearlo, siendo su mano detenida por el moreno. Con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios, Hao se acercó a ella que trató de retroceder encontrándose pegada a la pared, cuando la tuvo completamente acorralada, Hao la mira intensamente acercando su boca para besarla. 

Con un beso fiero y salvaje el a preso su boca lastimándola. Forcejeando contra los brazos del moreno que la mantenían cautiva, Laune trataba de soltarse de esa prisión. 

Con mucho esfuerzo ella trataba de separarlo de si sin obtener ningún resultado, dirigiendo su mano a otra dirección, Laune tomo el primer objeto que pudo palpar. Agarrándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos lo levanto y sin mucho esfuerzo lo estrelló en la cabeza del moreno que al acto quedo noqueado.

—¡Ohh Dios! —grito ella soltando el cenicero de cristal que tenia en las manos e inclinándose hasta el cuerpo tendido del muchacho —¿Lo habré matado?

Poniéndole dos dedos en el cuello, Laune respiro aliviada profundamente, no lo había matado, volteándolo para que el quedara boca arriba metió una mano debajo de su cabeza para ver si lo había cortado. Al no encontrar ninguna herida que sangrara, solamente un gran chichón la chica volvió a suspirar. 

—Tienes la cabeza muy dura —le dijo mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la frente del chico —Esto no puede seguir así.

**««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Cuando volvió a despertar Hao sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar del dolor que sentía, también se pudo dar cuenta que nuevamente estaba en el dormitorio ya que estaba envuelto en un montón de mantas. 

Ella había calentado el lugar y estaba su lado.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa caliente? —le pregunto ella —No tengo analgésicos para el dolor, pero creo que si la tomas te hará sentir mucho mejor

Luego de que el asintiera ella se levando del colchón y se dirigió  la puerta desapareciendo detrás de esta, en dirección a la cocina. Hao veía como la chica salía de la habitación dejándolo solo. Dirigiendo su mirada al techo sin verlo realmente el moreno se pregunto que le estaba pasando realmente. Nunca en todas sus vidas algo parecido le había sucedido.

Desde que pudo dominar los poderes de un shaman y durante todas las épocas que el vivió su único propósito siempre fue limpiar al mundo de seres inferiores como lo son los humanos, su única meta era apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para así poder gobernar y salvar ese planeta de la destrucción. No obstante, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era tener a esa chica cerca de si y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Laune entraba en la alcoba. Esta venia con una bandeja que llevaba un pequeño tazón lleno de humeante sopa.

—Quiero que te la tomes toda —le dice ella sonriente —Te hará sentir bien, luego buscare algo de ropa para que te puedas poner, no es conveniente que estés así (se refería a que el estaba semidesnudo) con este clima tan frío.

Ella le pasó el humeante tazón y el lo tomo sintiendo el calor que este le transmitía. Tomando la cuchara que ella le tendía Hao la hundió en el espeso liquido llevándosela luego a la boca para degustarla. 

—Te dejare solo para que comas en paz—le dice ella mientras se giraba para volver a salir —Cuando acabes deja la loza ahí, buenas noches

Sin embargo...

—Por favor, no te vayas —le rogó el 

Mirándolo durante un momento tratando de leer las intenciones en su mirada, Laune se quedo parada en medio de la habitación, tomando una resolución se acerco al chico y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. 

—¿Sabes? Yo... siento haberte golpeado —empieza ella a hablar entre bocado y bocado —Se que hemos empezado mal, pero por cosas del destino tu y yo nos encontramos varados aquí, así que creo que lo mejor seria que llevásemos la fiesta en paz, ¿no lo crees así?

Por un momento el no articuló palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicó a ingerir la comida que ella le había traído, sin apartar la mirada de la de la chica. Cuando limpio su plato, se recostó en los almohadones y sonriendo le pregunto

—¿Que es lo que propones?

—Una tregua

—¿Tregua?

—Si —le dice ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior, después de unos segundos ella se gira y lo mira fijamente—Mira honestamente te diré que no me caes muy bien, sin embargo, como te dije antes tu y yo estamos atrapados aquí, por lo menos hasta que pueda reparar la radio de mi moto que esta dañada

—¿Moto?

—Si, y no me interrumpas —lo calla ella —Como decía, según los daños que pude evaluar, me tomara unos días el arreglarla, es por eso que es mejor que...

—Llevemos la fiesta en paz —termina el por ella

—Exacto 

—Por mi esta bien

Por unos instantes ella lo mira tratando de evaluar si el estaba siendo sincero, luego de unos segundos una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro y acercándose a el e inclinándose la tendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

No obstante, cuando el moreno la estrechó ella sintió como era jalada hacia el, cayendo sobre el moreno y musculoso cuerpo del chico que la recibió gustoso.

—Así me gusta a mi cerrar un trato —le dice el inclinando su rostro y apresando sus labios en un beso ardiente, beso que ella correspondió

** [****ESTUPIDECES **DE RIKANA]****

Al fin

Al fin 

Al fin

**¡¡_POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR_****!!**

**Azuki****-chan esta son mis expresiones al leer tu review **O.O******  ****O.o**

la verdad es que cuando leí tu review me quede en shock nunca espere que alguien me dejara un review por eso **^_^** pero ya ves te hice caso y lo cambie así que espero te parezca bien si no mándame algunas ideas 

Bien y que les pareció esta entrega 

¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh? 

A mi me gusto mucho escribirla

Principalmente en la escena donde Laune deja a Hao caliente y dispuesto...

JA JA JA JA 

Bueno quiero decirles que estoy de vacaciones, no son muy largas, pero ahora si me dará tiempo para actualizar. **¡¡¡ **YUPI **!!!**

Gomen Nasai otra vez por no actualizar mas seguido pero la Universidad no me dejaba tiempo. 

¡¡Y no se vayan sin dejarme reviews!!

Bye bye

Rikana Tokai


	7. Accidente: ¿Hao bueno?

**¡¡**NO ESTABA MUERTA ESTABA DE PARRANDA**!!**

SI... COMO SI ESTAR ESCLAVA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD FUERA ESTAR DE PARRANDA ¬¬

Y otra vez...** ¡**Konichiwa**! **¿Cómo están? 

Se que me tarde, NUEVAMENTE **­­¬¬** pero como siempre he dicho mas vale tarde que nunca **^.^ **

¡¡Ahh!! Y aquí les mando el siguiente capitulo ¡él numero 7 al fin! así que disfrútenlo** ^_^**

Y por supuesto, antes de comenzar **¡¡**_DOUMO__ ARIGATOU OZAIMASU_**!! **a todos los que me dejan Reviews 

Dianita-Asakura

Lian_black

Tsuki_Chan

Kilia

Muchacho

Luly

Karin Hitomi Kitzune

Kimi10 

KIKIS TAO

Anna-Kyoyama-Asakura: Como ves la pienso continuar **^.^**

**Shido****-kun**: bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cuando pueda hacer el dibujo, además de que no soy muy buena en eso de dibujar manga, pero haré un esfuerzo, si puedes díselo a tu amigo **^.^**

Y también a aquellos que por una u otra razón no los dejan pero que aun así siguen leyendo mi historia

Y ahora el...

**CAPITULO 7 **

**[ACCIDENTE: ¿HAO BUENO?]**

Por unos instantes que parecieron eternos ella correspondió a ese beso, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que hacia trato de separarse, apoyando sus manos en su musculoso torso y empujándolo

—¿Qué...? ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! —grita ella 

—No —susurra el —No lo haré hasta que consiga lo que quiero

Hao se inclino y nuevamente busco su boca con unos labios duros, casi lacerantes, que presionaban insistentemente. Laune ahogó una exclamación, oportunidad que Hao aprovechó para introducir su lengua, pasmándola mas aun.

A Laune la habían besado muchas veces, jóvenes arrastrados por el ímpetu de un momento de ardor pero nunca como en ese momento, en ninguna de esas ocasiones había sentido algo parecido a esto. La boca de Hao parecía alimentarse de la suya ávida e imperiosa, exigiéndole a ella que se rindiera.

No obstante, con la misma brusquedad con la que había empezado, Hao se detuvo y se le quedo mirando, el moreno tenia el rostro congestionado, su respiración era agitada y había un destello feroz en sus oscuros ojos.

Laune estaba hipnotizada y, por una vez en la vida, ni siquiera podía hablar. Por un momento ella pensó que él volvería a besarla, pero lo que hizo fue romper el abrazo que la tenia presa, ocasionando que casi cayera al suelo, gesto que trajo como consecuencia que ella quedara parada al lado de la cama cerca de el. 

—Esto es para que recuerdes que conmigo no se juega —le dice el insolente

La rabia que surgía dentro de ella en ese momento disipó la estupefacción de antes, Laune ni siguiera recordó el deseo de hacia solo unos momentos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —ruge ella —¿Quién rayos te crees?

 Por un instante Hao miro fijamente esos ojos que lo observaban acerados, a medida que una sonrisa cursaba sus labios

—No me digas que estas frustrada

Ella le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad

—Tal vez ese beso no fue demasiado para ti —continuo el —O... ¿es que quieres mas?

—No te confundas mucho  —le dice ella orgullosa y tirante — Porque ten por seguro que de mi no vas a conseguir nada mas

Laune lo miraba con unos ojos capaces de derretir el acero, sin embargo aquellas palabras parecían divertir a Hao que sonrió levemente.

—¿No te asustas con facilidad eh?

—¿Eso pretendías, asustarme? —pregunta ella perpleja —¿Con que propósito?

—Es mejor conocer el terreno donde uno pisa

—¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? —pregunta ella —¿Por qué?

—Es simple —le dice el tranquilamente —No me gusta que mis mujeres sean unas debiluchas

—Tus mujeres

—Soy muy apasionado, por lo tanto quiero que mis mujeres lo sean, así podremos disfrutar mas del... sexo

Ella se sonrojo

Furia en sus plateados ojos

Determinación

—No... me interesa... que tipo de relaciones tengas con... **"**Tus Mujeres**"** —le dice ella alejándose de el —Pero ten por seguro que conmigo no será as

Después de recoger algo, Laune se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación 

—¿A donde vas? —pregunta el intrigado al ver que ella tomaba la radio que estaba arreglando y sus herramientas

—Adonde a ti no te importa —contesta ella fúrica

**¡**PLAF**!**

 Cierra de un portazo la puerta, segundos después se oye otro portazo mas lejano, ella había salido de la cabaña

Por su parte Hao solo se recostó mas cómodamente en el suave colchón mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba sus labios.

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

—¡Como lo odio! —exclamó ella mientras caminaba con radio y herramientas en manos —Como se atreve ese idiota malnacido, imbécil... Sus mujeres Ja! Sí él creía acaso que ella seria una de sus mujeres...

_Pero es que tu deseas ser una de esas mujeres _(Vocecita interior)__

—¡No se de que rayos hablas!

_Ahora  me lo vas negar _

—.......

_Nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde, que dirían tus padres ¿eh?_

—¡No metas a mis padres en esto! O.O ¡Tu no sabes nada!

_Si lo se, por eso soy tu conciencia, pero ese no es el punto, no estamos hablando de eso_

_—¡_No  me importa, lo que paso es irrelevante... solo fue...!__

_Fue como sentir una llamarada de fuego candente, recorrer tus venas... quemarte por dentro _

—No iba a decir eso ¬¬

_¿De veras así lo crees?_

—Claro que si, yo no vibre en los brazos de nadie...

_¿Quien a dicho vibrar? O.o Vaya, vaya_

—Que quiere decir ese vaya, vaya ¬¬

_Pues...**^.^**_

—............

_Venga admite que el te gusta_

—No admitiré tal estupidez (Ya para ese entonces ella había llegado  aun hermoso lago y se había puesto a "trabajar")

_No es una estupidez y lo sabes muy bien, ¡RECONOCELO!_

—El no me gusta, ¡PUNTO!

_Si que lo hace_

—No

_Si_

—¡No, no y NO!

_Te pones así porque sabes que tengo razón_

—Tu no tienes razón y ya déjame en paz

_No lo haré hasta que admitas que te gusta, vamos dilo **¡**DILO**!**_

—**¡**ESTA BIEN ME ENCANTA, ME ENLOQUECE**!**

_o__.O__ Pues_...

—Y sabes que... ESTOY LOCA POR EL...

_O.O___

—**¡**QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE, QUE ME BESE...**!**

_O.o___

—**¡**DESEO QUE ME HAGA VIBRAR DE PLACER**!**

o.O

—**¡**ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS OIR**!**

_Bueno yo... si **^.^**_

—**¡**ENTONCES DEJA DE FASTIDIARME**!**

Y diciendo esto ultimo le dio una patada a la pieza que estaba "arreglado" aventándola a lo mas profundo de la oscura laguna que estaba frente a si.

_Creo que no debiste haber hecho eso O.O_

—¡Ahhhhh! —grito ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho —¡Esto es perfecto! 

_Bueno tal vez eso fue lo mejor_

—¡Lo mejor!— exclama ella peleando con la voz —¿De parte de quien estas tu?

_Pues de la de Hao claro **^.^**_

**—¿**QUE**?**

_Bueno no puedes culparme el esta como quiere, y yo al igual que tu quiero sentir sus manos recorrer nuestro cuerpo **^.^** _

Una venita surco la frente de ella al igual que a su puño que ahora estaba levantado, como odiaba esa voz

—¿Sabes que? —dice ella empezando a caminar

_¿Que? O.O_

—**¡**DESAPARECE**!**

_Nopuedo hacer eso ^.^ soy tu conciencia ¿recuerdas?_

—Ahhhj —exclama ella exasperada —Esto no puede empeorar mas

Sin embargo...

Tac tac tac 

Empezó a llover...

—!Maldición! —grito ella corriendo hacia la cabaña a refugiarse, pero se dio cuenta que en su afán de alejarse del moreno había recorrido una gran distancia.

Estaba haciendo mucho frío y el suelo debido a la lluvia estaba cada vez mas resbaloso. Las gotas heladas y el suelo mojado le empapaban rápidamente los pies y la ropa. Antes de haber recorrido la mitad del camino estaba completamente calada hasta los huesos, o al menos así se sentía porque la lluvia a cada rato que pasaba aumentaba.

Como estaba oscuro no podía ver claramente el camino en ese torrente y fue por eso que no vio el pequeño saliente de una roca. En su carrera tropezó fuertemente con esta cayendo en el resbaladizo y enlodado suelo.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, tanto que cuando se levanto estaba temblando con fuerza. Tocándose el sitio adolorido puedo percatarse de que tenia sangre en la rodilla y que sus manos le escocían bastante.

Aguantando el dolor, empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo, sintiendo como le dolía el tobillo cuando apoyaba su peso en el, pero al menos lo aguantaba.

Al poco tiempo de llevar caminando, pudo ver la luz de la cabaña. Nunca estuvo mas feliz de llegar a un sitio familiar. Apresurando el paso, entro cojeando hasta la puerta del lugar

Golpeo  

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Hao caminaba como dragón **^.^** enjaulado de un lado para otro en el pequeño lugar, estaba preocupado. Donde diablos se había metido, es cierto que el la había hecho enojar y eso trajo como consecuencia que ella se fuera pero no era lo mismo salir en un anoche estrellada que en una de lluvia.

Diablos

No podía esperar mas, tenia que salir a buscarla, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo y si la había atacado y si...?

Toc toc toc.

Cuando sintió como tocaban la puerta el se tiro sobre ella desesperado **^.^** abriéndola de golpe se encontró con el espectáculo mas deplorable que había visto en su vida.

—¡Laune! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —frente a el estaba la chica totalmente empapada con heridas y rastros de lodo en su cuerpo 

Laune dio un paso y luego otro, lo único que quería era recostarse en una suave cama, pero Hao estaba de pie en medio de su camino y  otro paso la llevo a la tibieza de su cuerpo quedando de algún modo entre ellos.  

Por un instante ella trato de apartarse pero automáticamente el moreno la oprimió contra si. Al sentir la calidez que el otro cuerpo le transmitía Laune estuvo tentada de quedarse allí, pero el no se lo permitió. Con un brusco empujón ¬¬ el moreno la separo de si para mirarla a la cara ocasionando que ella emitiera un gemido de dolor.

—¿Que demonios sucedió? —demando el con rudeza —¿Te atacaron?

La furia en la voz del moreno ocasiono que ella levantara la vista y lo viera. Hao tenia los labios apretados en una línea dura, en un gesto de severa autoridad y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Se veía serio helado y muy, muy masculino.

—¿Te atacaron? —pregunto de nuevo.

—No, no me han atacado —respondió ella negando con la cabeza y cerro los ojos para olvidarse del rostro furioso del moreno, aunque por alguna razón que no lograba entender descubrió que era reconfortante que Hao estuviera preocupado

—¿Entonces que paso? —pregunta el sacudiéndola para que no cerrara los ojos 

—Nada importante —responde ella viéndolo con sus hermosos ojos plateados —Solo me caí, tropecé con una roca.

—Eres una tonta como sales a si... —empezó el a regañarla

—Hao —le dice ella exasperada —Lo único que quiero es darme una ducha para calentarme y luego irme a dormir así que déjame en paz

Diciendo esto, trato de caminar hacia el baño, pero la caída le lastimó el tobillo mas de lo que parecía y habiendo estado de pie durante tanto tiempo, los músculos se le entumecieron negándose a soportarla, así que al momento de moverse inevitablemente cayo hacia adelante. Ella solo cerro los ojos en espera del golpe.

Pero antes de que tocara el suelo uno fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Hao había detenido su caída.  Al sentir los cálidos brazos Laune sintió la fuerte necesidad de abandonarse a ellos. Momentos después ella sintió como era alzada en brazos y transportada por ellos hasta el baño.

Realmente era divertida la situación, era irónico que ella pudiera permanecer inmune ante los avances experimentados o no de un montón de chicos guapos y que en el momento en que era sostenida por los brazos de Hao, su cuerpo se negaba a responder a una sola de sus ordenes. 

—Estas empapada —dice el mientras la cargaba —Necesitas desvestirte y darte un baño ¿crees que puedas hacerlo tu sola?

—Por supuesto —dice ella sonriendo internamente —No estoy tan loca como para pedirte ayuda ¬¬

Algo oscuro e intimidante brillo en los ojos de Hao, y el la dejo caer con tanta rapidez que su cuerpo se tenso de dolor.

—¿Por que demonios te comportas de esa forma? —le pregunto el exasperado —¿Que sucedió en tu vida que te hace ser así?... ¿Se trata de un hombre?

—Una vez te dije que no le doy explicaciones a nadie —le dice ella molesta

—Pues esta vez me las darás a mi —le dice el tomándola de los brazos para que no se le escapara

—Suéltame —exclamo ella tratando de soltarse

—No lo haré hasta que hables —respondió el con una mirada determinante.

Por un instante Laune estuvo tentada a golpearlo y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero luego miro esos ojos oscuros y descubrió que el no desistiría hasta saber la verdad. 

—No, no fue un hombre —respondió ella con lentitud mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de dolor mientras a su mente volvían recuerdos felices y dolorosos de su niñez —Se trata de mis padres

Hao sintió que una descarga lo recorría ¿Sus padres? Se pregunto al ver esa mirada, ¿acaso ellos le habría hecho algo la habían lastimado?, los mataría si era así, nadie tenia derecho a lastimarla.

—Yo tenia cuarto años... me dejaron sabes... y yo... —las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos paro ella trato de contenerlas —Tuve que ira  vivir a otro lugar, abandonar todo lo que conocía lo que amaba, no comprendía que pasaba, seguía pensando que todo era un error, que no estaban muertos en realidad, que ellos volverían por mi. A veces los odiaba, los culpaba por haberme dejado, debí quedarme con ellos, y entonces los tres estaríamos... por supuesto nunca quise realmente morir, no después de los primeros años, pero de no haber sido por Nani...

—¿Nani?

—Ella me cuido, de cierto modo me adopto y... —se interrumpió y lo miro —Ya no quiero hablar mas de eso

Sin mas que decir se giro sobre sus adoloridos talones y entro en el dormitorio desapareciendo después en el baño para darse una ducha caliente. Por su parte hao la vio alejarse con una opresión en el pecho, no lo entendía, no comprendía porque se preocupaba por ella...

—Iré a prepararte una bebida caliente —dijo el alejándose hacia la cocina (O.O realmente había dicho eso)

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Ella estaba recostada dentro de la tina llena de espuma y agua caliente, sentía como todo su cuerpo poco  a poco se llenaba del calor que esta le transmitía mientras alejaba el frío de la lluvia.

Con los ojos cerrados pensó en lo que había sucedido anteriormente, ¿por que le había contado su secreto? El solo era un pervertido bueno para nada...

Repentinamente la puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándola, abriendo los ojos de golpe ella miro a Hao que estaba parado observándola.

Ella se sonrojo

—¿Que demonios haces aquí? —grito ella hundiéndose en el agua para cubrirse mientras buscaba con la vista algo con lo que golpearlo —¡Sal de aquí!

El se negó a abandonar el baño

Por un instante un denso silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Tensa y alerta Laune comenzó a temblar con violencia por la furia, este tipo si que era descarado

—No se por que te molestas tanto, si solo vine a ver como estabas —le dice el burlón —Además, por sino lo recuerdas ya he visto en otras ocasiones lo que puedes ofrecer **^.^**

Laune nunca supo como hubiera contestado a eso ya que un violento ataque de estornudos la sorprendió en ese momento  y antes de que pudiera objetar fue alzada por el moreno que la saco del agua y  la envolvió en un gruesa toalla, llevándola en brazos hasta la cama.

—¿Crees que puedas secarte y cambiarte tu sola mientras te traigo una botella de agua caliente? —le pregunta el chico al momento que la depositaba en el suave colchón

Laune asintió mientras apretaba la toalla contra su cuerpo. Cuando el moreno desapareció por la puerta se levanto tratando de no apoyar mucho el tobillo adolorido y dando saltitos busco entre sus cosas algo que ponerse.

Después de ponerse una ropa cómoda se acomodo en la amplia cama, se sentía un poco débil, aunque no pensaba decírselo a ese pervertido, no fuera a creer que lo estaba invitando a compartir la cama.

_¿Y que si lo haces?_ (vocecita interior)

¿tu otra vez? (ella esta hablando internamente con la voz)

_pos claro **^,^**_

¿ahora que quieres?

_Pues... estábamos hablando de si dejabas o no compartir la cama a Hao contigo_

No haré eso

_¿Por que no, acaso seria el fin del mundo, acaso no tienes derecho a relajarte un poco?_

Déjame en paz que no estoy de humor

_Esta bien, esta bien, me iré por ahora... pero piénsalo ¿si?_

Yo no tengo nada en que pensar ¿esta claro?

_........._

Dejar que ese hentai compartiera la cama conmigo, ni loca, aunque que daño haría, no estaban lastimando a nadie y solo serie un interludio mientras estuvieran ene se lugar

—¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando? —susurra ella tratando de sacarse esas ideas del a cabeza.

Sin embargo de repente una idea surcó su mente sobresaltándola  **¡**QUERIA QUE EL LE HICIERA EL AMOR**! **Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba la fuerza del deseo... la necesidad de de cumplir con su destino femenino, la urgencia de rendir su independencia y conocer la peligrosa experiencia de desear y ser deseada por otro ser humano de amar...

AMAR pensó ella por un instante conmocionada ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Hao?

Agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro Laune ahuyentó esos pensamientos, ¿que diablos estaba pensando?. El deseo físico podía jugar trucos muy peligrosos a quien no estaba prevenido y eso era todo lo que sentía por Hao, nada mas.

Cuando el regreso con la botella caliente, ella ya había borrado esas tontas ideas de su mente, tomando la botella que el le tendía se acomodo en la cama y espero a que el se fuera para descansar. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el empezaba a quitarse sus largos pantalones y se acostaba junto a ella.

—¿Que haces? —pegunta ella viendo como el tomaba la manta para arroparse

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —pregunta el a su vez —Me estoy acomodando para dormir

—Tu no puedes dormir aquí —exclama ella enfrentándolo

—¿Por que no? —pregunta el tranquilamente desde su lado

—Porque YO voy a dormir aquí —dice ella

—¿Y eso que?

—¡No pienso compartir la cama contigo! —grito ella —¡Eres un pervertido!

—Pues lo siento —dice el tranquilamente —Pero no hay donde mas dormir

—¡Puedes dormir donde yo estaba durmiendo!

—¿En ese sofá tan incomodo? —pregunta el burlón —Ni loco que estuviera

Diciendo esto se volteo de lado dándole la espalda a la chica indicándole que no pensaba discutir mas el asunto. Ella lo miro incrédula. Tomando una resolución Laune aparto las mantas que la cubrían e hizo un amago por levantarse.

—Pues ni creas que pienso compartir la cama con alguien como tu —exclamo ella levantándose, pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que era jalada por uno de sus brazos forzándola acostarse sin miramientos por el muchacho.

—Esta es la única cama que hay en todo el lugar y es bastante grande para los dos —le dijo Hao que la había apresado con su brazo y su pierna impidiéndole que se levantara 

—¡Suéltame! —grito ella retorciéndose

—Si sigues haciendo eso no sere responsable de mis actos —le susurra el en su oído muy quedamente

Laune se quedo estática al entender el significado explícito en sus palabras, al ver que la chica se había quedado quieta, Hao tomo las mantas que estaban arremolinadas entre ellos y las tendió sobre sus cuerpos, así el moreno se preparo para dormir

Laune miraba estática el techo pensando que es anoche seria muy larga, como era posible que se hubiera visto envuelta en una situación así, moviendo la cabeza lentamente para ver que estaba haciendo el chico en esos momentos se sorprendió al ver lo que el hacia. 

¡Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente! 

Tratando de aprovecharse de que el chico dormía Laune trato de separarse de el, sorprendiéndose al sentir como este la apretaba para que no se separara de el. 

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo el tranquilamente —Esta noche dormirás conmigo

Quedándose como estaba la chica miro hacia el techo una vez mas, si esta noche seria muy larga... 

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Siempre era lo mismo, el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla...

Una niña de no mas de cuatro años corría feliz por el inmenso jardín de la imponente mansión sin ninguna preocupación, cuando escucho el rechinar de unos frenos de un coche. Deteniéndose en su juego, entró por uno de los ventanales y se dirigió presurosa hasta la parte frontal de la casa deseosa de encontrarse con el recién llegado. 

—¡Papá, Papá! —gritaba la pequeña por el camino siendo detenida de golpe por unos suaves brazos que la alzaron

—¡Ey! no corras tanto —dice la melodiosa voz de una hermosa mujer 

—¡Pero mamá!—protesto ella —¡Ya viene!

Sosteniendo a la niña en brazos la mujer se dirigió al encuentro con su marido que en ese momento entraba en el lugar. Al llegar hasta ellas el fornido hombre de lustroso pelo negro se detuvo, mientras la pequeña lo veía expectante 

—¿Como esta mi pequeña? —le pregunto este ignorando la mirada de la pequeña y cargándola fácilmente a la vez que le alborotaba el pelo

—¡Papá! —protesta la pequeña impaciente y poniendo sus bracitos a rededor del cuello del hombre dándole un beso —¿Lo trajiste?

—Bueno... —dice el con un tono desalentado —Veras amor... yo...

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella triste —No lo encontraste

—No... —dice el mostrándole una hermosa jaula —El me encontró a mi

La chica la tomo feliz

—¡Mami! —exclamo la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de su padre y yendo hacia su madre —¡Mira! ¿No es lindo?

—Es muy lindo cariño —responde la mujer mirando la "cosa" que había dentro del a jaula 

—Tienes que cuidarlo muy bien —le dice su padre agachándose junto ella —Ahora es tu responsabilidad

—¡Si, lo cuidare! —exclamo la pequeña con suma seriedad

—Ahora señorita —dice la señora —¿Por que no lo llevas a tu cuarto?, tengo algo que hablar con tu padre

—¡SI! —exclama la pequeña dirigiéndose a la carrera a dentro de la casa

—¡Y no corras!

Si esa era una familia feliz, su familia.

Pero de repente todo cambio

Ellos ya no estaban...

La habían dejado sola...

TODO FUE DIFERENTE ESA NOCHE...

Era como una nebulosa, el humo lo hacia parecer así...

Volvió a escuchar los gritos desgarradores que inundaban el lugar, nuevamente pudo inhalar el fuerte olor del humo como si realmente estuviera otra vez ah

Casi no podía ver, los ojos le picaban, solo sentir el calor arder a su alrededor. Las llamas lamían las paredes ahogándola poco a poco, lentamente. 

Los gritos no cesaban, ella llamaba a sus padres, por que nadie le contestaba, donde estaban todos, estaba muy asustada

—¿Papa? ¿Mamá?—llamó la pequeña frotándose los ojos tratando de caminar pero las llamas querían atraparla

De repente...

**¡**PLAF**!**

La puerta se azoto asustándola, alguien había entrado a su cuarto.

—¡Señorita! —grito una voz conocida llamándola —¿Dónde esta?

—¿Nani? —pregunto ella al reconocer la voz de su niñera 

—¡Mi niña! —exclamo la mujer mayor aliviada al llegar hasta la pequeña 

—Pero Nani —protesta la pequeña al momento que la mujer la tomaba de la mano y la instaba a salir del lugar —Espera, no puedo irme sin el regalo que me trajo mi papá!  

—¡Tómalo rápido! —exclamo la mujer —¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Viendo la agitación de la mujer la niña tomo su preciado tesoro entre sus pequeños brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. La mujer al ver que la niña tenia lo que quería la alzó en brazos  y salía apresurada del lugar con ella 

—¿Dónde están mi Papá y mi Mamá —pregunto —¿Por qué no vienen?

La mujer no le respondi

La niña estaba intranquila, su nana no le hacia caso simplemente se apresuraba por salir, en su mente infantil no entendía que sucedía ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?

Ella sentía que no podía respirar, el aire se le estaba escapando...

Cof Cof Tosi

—No puedo respirar

—Cierra los ojos y aguanta mi niña —dice la mujer —Ya casi salimos, por nada abras los ojos

Ella no obedeció, porque no necesito obedecer, solamente se estaba desvaneciendo

Repentinamente el aire llegó, habían salido... 

Ella fue sacada de ese sofocante lugar, su nana la alejaba de ahí pero aun así ella trataba de mantenerse despierta. Repentinamente se oyó una explosión, pero antes de que sus pequeños e irritados ojos se cerraran, pero antes de que esto sucediera pudo ver como una figura de color rojizo surco el oscuro cielo perdiéndose en el firmamento.

**...........**una figura pequeña vestida de negro miraba ausente las dos lapidas que estaban frente a ella, su cara bañada en lagrimas no mostraba ninguna expresión, algo no muy inusual. Había perdido a las personas que mas amaba en esta vida, por las que su mundo giraba. La lluvia caía a torrente implacable, sobre pero ella no la sentía, una mano tomo la suya y la instó a irse de ahí ella levanto la vista para ver quien era esa persona, sus ojos se agrandaron del miedo al ver quien estaba junto a ella...

Trato de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Intento retroceder, pero su mano apresada se lo impedía

—Ahora te tengo —se escucho una voz

Ella volvió a intentar gritar pero en esta ocasión la voz si logro salir

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««+_+»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Dormía profundamente cuando un ruido extraño lo despertó. Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a identificar el sonido que había perturbado su sueño. Se produjo una vez mas, eran unos gritos y unos sollozos incontrolables, que provenían de... ¿al lado suyo?. Sorprendido se giro para ver a  la chica al momento que unos sollozos rasgaron el aire

—¡No, no, no! 

Inclinándose hacia ella, el Shaman se sorprendió al ver a Laune que se retorcía de un lado para otro sobre el colchón. Laune estaba gimiendo y mascullando palabras ininteligibles. Tenia la cara distorsionada por la agonía y agitaba sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas. Su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba bañado en sudor. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, eso era evidente. 

—¡LAUNE DESPIERTA! —la insto el sacudiéndola por los brazos

—¡NO! —la chica golpeo los brazos que la  sostenían

—Solo es una pesadilla, Laune 

—¡NO!—grito ella abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a su alrededor 

— Solo es una pesadilla —volvió e la repetir

—Los mataron —le dice ella aferrándose a el —Los mataron, ya hora viene por mi...

Ella levanto la vista hacia el moreno y empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras lo abrazaba. Por su parte, Hao la oprimió contra su pecho y ella se aferró a el, sus lagrimas empapando su camisa, el empezó a acariciarle el cabello  mientras se recostaba junto a ella sobre la cama.

—No te preocupes—Le dice Hao tratando de calmarla —Nada va a sucederte 

Poco a poco Hao sintió como la chica se  tranquilizaba en sus cálidos brazos. **^.^** El aliento cálido de ella acariciaba su cuello y su cabello los hombros semidesnudos. 

Aun cuando el no lo quería,**¬¬** nuevamente sintió como que el deseo se apoderaba de el. En un inesperado sentimiento de caballerosidad trató de alejarse antes de que ella se diera cuenta, pero al hacerlo sintió como la chica se aferraba mas a el acercándose todo lo que podía. 

—Por favor —susurra ella bajito contra su cuello —No me dejes

Hao se paralizo conteniendo el aliento

Por un instante ella pensó que el no la había escuchado, tras unos minutos ella se separo lentamente y fijo su mirada en los ojos oscuros de el moreno. 

—Yo...—dijo ella mirándolo con sus maravillosos ojos plateados húmedos por el llanto a medida que acercaba sus temblorosos labios a  los de el —Yo... solo quiero olvidar... 

Al sentir el roce, Hao pronuncio su nombre y, antes de que ella pudiera apartarse o siquiera pensar en arrepentirse, cubrió sus labios con los suyos profundizando el beso. (Aprovechado) El la beso con pasión, con deseo, con desesperación... Cuando sintió como la boca de la chica se estremecía bajo la suya la obligo a abrirla para probar su interior.

Por su parte, Laune posó las manos sobre el poderoso pecho del moreno, sintiendo la textura de esa piel sobre sus manos ella las abrió todo lo que pudo y lentamente, como si quisiera que sus manos guardaran esa sensación, lo acaricio.

—Te deseo —murmuro el contra sus labios

—Si —susurro ella presionando sus pectorales 

Hao volvió a apoderarse de su boca y cuando creyó sentir que ella se resistía se coloco encima de su cuerpo para tratar de contenerla, y mediante un acto de voluntad la instó a ceder. Ella sintió la presión del chico, Hao era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero ella no pensaba resistirse. 

—Por favor Hao...

El volvió a apoderarse de su boca y de pronto las manos de la chica sea ferraron a su cuerpo. Laune contuvo el liento, porque sabia que quería aquella noche de amor.

Los labios de Hao se suavizaron sobre los de ella, le besó las comisuras de sus labios, el cuello y las orejas acariciándola por todos lados. Al sentir Laune como la presión de sus cuerpos se aflojaba ella lo rodeo con los brazos, le acaricio los hombros y la nuca  a medida que sus labios se abrían bajos los de el besándolo con una ansiedad igual a  la suya. Después de unos momentos de estar saboreando esa maravillosa boca **^.^**, Laune se separó milimétricamente de el y le susurro...

—Hazme tuya 

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊TT.TT◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

**¡¡**Hola cuanto tiempo**!!** **^.^ T.T**

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo no saben el trabajo que me dio para hacerlo pero ¡al fin lo logre! **^.^**

No comentare nada solo esperare sus ¡Reviews!

**¡¡**Sayonara**!!**


	8. Desconocido

****

**!****GOMEN GOM****EN GOMEN!**

Se que me he tardado bastante, lo siento mucho solo espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo.

¿Como están? espero que bien, aquí les mando el siguiente capitulo ¡el numero 8! así que disfrútenlo

Y claro muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews

**¡¡**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**!!**

Xgirl1

marion-asakura

Anne M. Riddle

Kitana

Luly

mina hentai

Rikku Tao

Akane

S.A

Kyone

shido-kun

Fenryr

Rukin

Anita la huerfanita

Maria Laura

Yokotsuno

Aldal

Y ahora el...

**CAPITULO 8**

**[DESCONOCIDO]**

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos instantes, y al ver la necesidad, el deseo en esas dos lagunas plateadas, los ojos de Hao se llenaron de un agudo deseo tanto o mas intenso que el de ella y tomándola por detrás de la cabeza con una de sus manos, acercó la boca de ella a la suya.

Protestar, aunque a Laune se le hubiese ocurrido hacerlo, era imposible. En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron se sintió irremisiblemente perdida. Pero eso no era de extrañar, ya que ella escondía en su interior grandes y fuertes emociones. Ella era una _mujer_ muy apasionada, de sentimientos profundos y siempre había aplicado toda esa pasión a todo lo que hacia.

Al primer contacto algo en el interior de Hao exploto, FUEGO, en cada poro de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas, calentando su piel, ardiente, candente....

El le doblo la cabeza mientras le separaba los labios buscando la dulzura interior de su boca, tocándole la punta de su lengua con la de el. Sintiéndose en el cielo, con ese delicado cuerpo debajo de el, Hao apresó aun mas esa deliciosa boca, hundiendo mas y mas la lengua en esa tibia cavidad que se abría a sus demandas.

Ella lo tomo por el cuello, asegurándose de que el no se fuera a apartar

Hao reaccionó vigorosamente ante la agresividad de ella, succionándole los labios, mordiéndoselos, poniéndolos entre sus dientes para pasar la lengua sobre su dulce hinchazón.

Cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo y toco la parte superior de su pantorrilla, pudo oír como ella respiraba ahogadamente y comenzó a besarle las mejillas, sus labios resbalando hasta su cuello, ese cuello delgado y apetitoso...

Su piel tan caliente, hirviendo, le dejaba en las piernas zonas ardientes a medida que el se corría hacia aun lado y comenzaba a pasarle sus manos por los costados de las piernas, sus dedos apretando los músculos firmes de la parte posterior de sus muslos, y cuando le agarro las nalgas con ambas manos, gruño de satisfacción.

—Dulce Laune... —susurró el

Moviendo nuevamente la cabeza capturó otra vez sus labios, el beso se hizo mas intenso cuando sus fuertes manos le frotaron las piernas, acariciándole la carne, explorado las curvas y contornos de su cuerpo.

Pero Laune no se conformo con ser una participante pasiva, y también comenzó a explorarle tocando la piel enfebrecida con sus manos ardientes e inquisitivas.

Su pecho moreno era tan suave como ella había imaginado, y sus músculos curvos y ondulantes, la excitaban mas que en cualquier momento de imaginación que pudiera tener.

—Hao... —murmuro ella siguiendo con su boca el trabajo de sus manos

Las manos de él se quedaron quietas mientras concentraba su atención en lo que ella estaba haciéndole con su boca. Yendo de arriba hacia abajo sobre ese poderoso pecho, los labios de ella tocaron la línea de vello que se perdía dentro del calzón.

Volviendo a subir, los labios de ella pasaron por sus tetillas succionándolas por momentos para terminar luego en su cuello. La respiración de Hao se aceleró, mientras sus manos quietas le apretaban los muslos duros y firmes.

Con un gesto experto Hao la despojo de su camisa, a la vez que con el mismo movimiento le paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, arrastrándola para nuevamente acostarla a su lado.

Hao la oyó jadear cuando su cuerpo desnudo toco la piel ardiente de su cuerpo y sus manos calientes comenzaron a recorrerla, deteniéndose en la estrecha cintura.

Las manos de el subieron hasta encontrar sus pechos desnudos y los rodeó a la vez que el le besaba el cuello y ella contuvo la respiración, debido a las maravillosas sensaciones que el le hacia sentir.

Cuando la boca de Hao abrió un surco ardiente entre sus pechos y tocó el pezón rozado con la lengua, el moreno la sintió estremecer y arquearse contra él, golpeándolo con las caderas.

Un gruñido profundo y sensual surgió de la garganta de Hao cuando sus dientes apretaron con demasiada fuerza el pezón, y ella chilló y quiso alejarse de el. Rápidamente Hao le pasó un brazo por la cintura y fácilmente la atrajo nuevamente hacia si, y con el mismo gesto que había usado con su pezón, atrapó un lóbulo de su oreja, con los dientes.

—Eres mía, mi dulce ninfa del lago —mascullo el, y su aliento, tan caliente como su piel, pareció meterse por su oído y llegar directamente al centro de su vientre.

—No... —gimió ella en un tono que nadie podía tomar como una negativa.

Las manos de ella estaban sobre su estomago, empujándole, tratando de alejarse, y por un momento el le permitió separarse levemente, pero luego volvió a sujetarla, tratándola como si fuera una marioneta.

—Ni lo intentes —murmura el malévolamente

Divertido por los intento que ella hacia por alejarse, Hao la sujetó y le paso las manos por la espalda y las piernas, curvándolas alrededor de sus nalgas, dejándola totalmente expuesta, algo que le permitió acariciarla sin interrupciones.

Las caricias que le propinaba el moreno en esa zona tan intima para ella, dejaban un rastro de calor tan intenso que Laune creía que su cuerpo había dejado de ser piel para convertirse en puras llamas.

De repente el moreno dejo de acariciarla y con una mirada totalmente seria aplasto sus labios contra los de ella con mucha, mucha fuerza, con pasión creciente, tangible...

Con impaciencia el le hizo estirar nuevamente las piernas de manera que quedaron de costado, frente a frente, y sus manos ya no fueron suaves sino que se tornaron exigentes, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella al suyo, como si quisiera que la piel de ambos se fundiera.

Cegado con el deseo rugiendo en su interior Hao sintió como ella trataba de acercársele aun mas pasándole una pierna por encima, envolviéndole la cadera y enroscándole el pie en su rodilla.

Las manos de Hao bajaron por la espalda femenina, lentamente, tocando cada rincón y cada hendidura hasta que llegó al centro de su ser. Jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, el moreno se concentró en sus sensaciones.

Cuando uno de los dedos de él estuvo dentro de ella, Hao percibió como la pelinegra comenzaba a temblar, embriagado por las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior...

La mano de Hao se movía, acariciándole el interior de los muslos, tocándola muy levemente y haciendo que abriera las piernas mas y mas envolviéndole sus caderas, manteniéndola tan apretada a el que temía aplastarle.

Cuando el moreno retiró la mano, ella emitió un gemido de protesta, pero el le tapó la boca con la suya, y Laune se agarró mas fuertemente a el. La ropa interior que Hao usaba desapareció, y cuando su virilidad tocó con su femineidad, ella literalmente salto sobre el y, el la sostuvo penetrándola lenta, muy lentamente, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro.

El se quedo quieto, llenándola, descansando, permitiendo que las sensaciones fluyeran de un cuerpo al otro hasta que Laune comenz a moverse buscando el alivio que su cuerpo le pedía.

Las manos de Hao le rodearon las nalgas y comenzaron a guiarla, moviéndola con un ritmo fluido, lento, rítmico, fácil, transportándola cada vez mas alto en esa sensación de dolor y placer.

Cuando ella comenzó a moverse con mas rapidez él la reacomodó, penetrándola mas y adoptando un ritmo mas acelerado, la penetró cada vez mas hondo, mas dentro, hasta que Laune comenzó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda, a mordisquearle el cuello, mientras su propio cuerpo giraba y se retorcía como si al mismo tiempo luchara contra el y le exigiera algo.

Con un solo movimiento él la acostó violentamente sobre su espalda y bajó su magnífico, delicioso y glorioso peso sobre ella, apretándola contra el colchón con tanta fuerza que por unos instantes temió ahogarla.

El moreno sintió como ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo y le pasaba las piernas por sus caderas, enroscando los tobillos. Ella empujaba las caderas contra el mientras Hao embestía ciegamente, con fuerza... Sentir como las paredes de su sexo se cerraba con fuerza una y otra vez alrededor de su miembro lo hizo perder el control y dándole placer intensificó su poderoso vaivén.

Laune se retorcía salvajemente bajo el, cerrando las piernas en torno a su cintura para que el la penetrara mas profundamente. En su interior, la tensión fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un rugido que tronaba en sus oídos, en un látigo que fustigaba su cuerpo.

—Por favor... —pidió ella entre gemidos

Comprendiendo que no podía seguir conteniéndose, Hao dejó escapar un lento gemido y la penetró profundamente una ultima vez, derramándose dentro de ella.

El clímax fue impresionante, intoxicante... todo explotó a su alrededor desgarrando sus pieles, y separando su ser mientras sus cuerpos temblaban y se agitaban estremeciéndose hasta que toda sus fuerzas se convirtió en nada... Y entonces, gimiendo el moreno se derrumbó sobre ella y enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, ya sin fuerzas.

Pegajoso y horriblemente débil Hao abrazó a Laune sintiendo su piel caliente, su respiración irregular. Moviendo un brazo y sintiendo como si acabara de caer rodando por una empinada cuesta llena de piedras, el moreno le tocó el lustroso pelo húmedo pegado a su frente.

Ella estaba casi dormida...

Con un movimiento rápido el rodó hacia un costado arrastrándola con él, apoyándola sobre su pecho para descansar

—Mía —susurró el besándole la húmeda frente antes de quedarse dormido —Solamente mía

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Ya el sol había salido cuando una gran furgoneta negra con los vidrios ahumados se detuvo a un lado del camino de ese árido lugar...

—Bueno chicos solo podemos llevarlos hasta aquí —le dice Falena mientras Aria detenía el vehículo.

—No saben como se los agradecemos —dice Chocolove abriendo la puerta del carro

—Si, realmente nos ahorraron mucho camino —lo secunda Horo Horo

—No fue nada—dice Aria quitándole importancia al asunto —Realmente fue un placer

Los integrantes del grupo de los Yoh-Yohs bajaron del vehículo enfrentándose al cálido clima del desierto. Mientras las chicas se despedían de ellos.

—¡Oigan! —exclama Falena después de unos segundos, al ver que ellos empezaban a alejarse—¿Desde aquí a donde piensan ir?

—Bueno—responde Yoh pensativo—Primero iremos al pueblo mas cercano y trataremos de buscar información

—¿Al pueblo más cercano?

—Si

—Pues —dice Falena señalando a un lugar— El pueblo mas cercano esta en esa dirección

—¿En serio? —pregunta Len suspicaz—¿Y como sabes eso?

Por un momento todos se quedaron mudos esperando la contestación de la chica que parecía no saber que contestar.

—Pues... —dice Falena rascándose una mejilla, y sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla del copiloto, la chica peliverde le mostró a los demás un amplio mapa que le mostraba las distintas fuentes de servicios, así como los hoteles y pueblos de ese árido lugar — Lo dice en este mapa

**¡¡**PLONK**!! **(caída general al estilo anime)

—La verdad es que nosotras no salimos sin uno de ellos —continuo ella —Son bastantes útiles.

—Creo que se nos debió haber ocurrido conseguir uno de esos —opina Yoh riendo tontamente

—**¡¡**Ahjj**!!** —suspiro general estilo nube de los Yoh-Yohs

—No hay problema —le dice la chica enrollando el papel —Yo les regalo este, a fin de cuentas tengo otros mas

—Pues que bien, iremos para allá— Horo Horo tomo el mapa que ella le tendía pasándoselo al pequeño Manta que lo guardo en un mochila

—Yo también tengo algo para ustedes —les dice Aria que hasta ese momento se había abstenido de participar en la conversación.

Bajo la mirada interesada de los chicos, la rubia, abrió la puerta del piloto, y se bajó de este. Dirigiéndose al la puerta trasera del vehículo la abrió. Metiendo medio cuerpo en este, saco dos grandes bolsas negras de plástico, y acercándose a los chicos se la entrego.

—Eso que esta ahí es comida —les dice —Solamente tienen que calentarla.

—Pero es su comida —les dice Manta —Nosotros no...

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió ella agachándose para quedar a su altura y poniéndole una mano en su mejilla se inclino hacia el —Ya te dije que nosotras siempre traemos de mas.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el pequeño Manta Oyamada, al sentir los labios de la chica, que le había dado un suave beso en la mejilla, se había quedado paralizado de la impresión. Su rostro que en un principio se puso como un tomate paso del rojo intenso, con todas sus variaciones, al blanco volviendo a ser rojo en solo unos segundos. Por otro lado Ryu se había quedado frío al ver el acto de la chica que en ese momento se levantaba.

**«**_No es justo_**»** pensó Ryu en shock **«**¿_Por qué a ese Krocopul de Manta lo besan y a mi no?_**»**

—Bueno —dice la chica después de encaramarse en el carro y encenderlo —Supongo que aquí nos despedimos, ¡adiós!

—¡Adiós chicos! —grita Falena mientras el auto avanzaba —¡Suerte en el torneo y ganen!

—¡Gracias! —responde Yoh agitando la mano hasta que el coche desapareció en la lejanía —Bueno chicos es hora de partir

Yoh empezó a caminar seguido por los demás, siendo detenido por su espíritu.

—Amo Yoh —lo llama Amidamaru

—¿Que pasa Amidamaru? —le pregunta deteniéndose a mirarlo

—El joven Ryu y el joven Manta —le dice el señalándolos

—¿Que pasa con ellos? —pregunta Ana molesta

—Están paralizados —dice Chocolove mirándolos

Cuando todos se voltearon en efecto vieron como Manta estaba parado en la misma posición que antes, con una mano en su mejilla, mientras que un frisado Ryu no paraba de balbucear

—Por que a mi no, por que a mi no...

Ignorando por completo a Ryu, Yoh se acerco a su pequeño amigo y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro lo sacudió para que reaccionara.

—Oye Manta —le pregunto —¿Te encuentras bien?

Saliendo de su estado de suspensión, Manta miro a su amigo confundido, al comprender que se había quedado como un idiota baboso después del beso, se ruborizo furiosamente, provocando la burla de cierto cabeza de puerco espín.

—Manta y Aria sentados en un árbol besándose... —empezó Horo Horo a cantar burlón entre risitas tontas haciéndolo sonrojar, si eso era posible, aun mas al pequeño joven Oyamada

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Aria manejaba con sorprendente habilidad la furgoneta mientras una suave melodía que salía de las bocinas del radio rompía el denso silencio que entre las dos amigas se había formado.

El paisaje se perdía al lado de ellas pero las dos no les prestaban mucha atención, la conversación que habían tenido con Manta las habían dejado muy pensativa.

Aunque durante todo el viaje con los chicos no demostraron preocupación alguna, para no levantar sospechas ni crear preguntas que ellas no tenían derecho a contestar, realmente ellas estaban preocupadas por su amiga, su compañera.

—¿Donde crees que este? —pregunto Falena a la rubia que estaba a su lado

—No tengo la mas remota idea —le responde Aria a su amiga sin despegar ni un momento la vista de la carretera—Aunque me pregunto que estará haciendo...

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Los rayos cálidos del sol se proyectaban a través de la ventana iluminando los desnudos cuerpos que reposaban sobre la amplia cama en la rústica habitación de ese aislado lugar.

Laune despertó entre los brazos de Hao con su cuerpo cálido contra el de ella. Sentía el cuerpo deliciosamente adolorido, pero sobre todo se sentía femenina, conciente de la suavidad de su piel, la belleza de sus curvas y el placer de ser mujer.

Levantándose ligeramente, ella miró como el moreno aun dormía y a su mente vinieron recuerdos de la noche anterior, una noche excitante, pasional... prohibida. Recordó como perdió el control una y otra vez suplicándole que la hiciera suya, como se rindió sumisa a su mandato, a su fuerza, a su deseo...

Sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para tratar de despejarse, la chica apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo, sonrojándose al verlo completamente desnudo. Se levanto sigilosamente del colchón para no despertar a su amante, aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

Mirando hacia abajo, ella vio como toda su ropa estaba desparramada en el suelo junto a la del moreno, volvió a sonrojarse. Tomando sus prendas entre las manos, la pelinegra se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Abriendo las llaves del agua, la chica entro en la bañera y metiendo la cabeza en el caño de agua apoyo la frente sobre la pared mientras iba sintiendo el agua correr por todo su cuerpo. Mientras el agua corría, mojándola, una idea, fija en llamas candentes, aplastante estaba su mente recordándole lo sucedido.

Se había acostado con el

_Corrección nos hemos acostado con él_ (Voz interior)

¿Tu otra vez?

_Si **.**_

¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres?

_Fue maravilloso_

¿Que?...

_Sentirlo tocar nuestro cuerpo_

........

_Acariciarnos, lamernos, besarnos, mordernos_

..........

_Sentirlo profundamente, penetrarnos, hasta llevarnos a la cima del placer..._

¿Quieres callarte?

_Que pasa acaso te arrepientes_

..................

_¿Que?_

Es un desconocido...

_Ya no mas....._...

En ese momento ella siente como unas manos toman sus pechos aprisionándolos y estrujándolos suavemente, como si quisieran formar parte de esa textura, de esa suavidad.

—Creo que nunca me cansare de ver el agua en tu piel —le susurra una voz en su oído izquierdo, mordisqueándole el lóbulo —Ver como la recorre, gota a gota , suavemente... indecente...

El moreno empezó a tocarla, acariciante, bajando por su vientre, adentrándose en su zona prohibida, intima, sensible... encendiéndola, nuevamente...

Ella gimi

Sintiendo que sus rodillas se aflojaban Laune apoyó su espalda contra en ese duro cuerpo sintiendo su virilidad, tensa, dura contra su piel suave....

El rozó con un dedo su palpitante sensibilidad....

Mordiendo con suavidad, el moreno recorrió la curva del cuello de la pelinegra lamiendo, succionando... toda la piel.

Sintiéndose desfallecer, la chica giro la cabeza, buscando rozar sus labios con los de el. Cuando los encontró, los apreso en un beso ardiente, erótico....

Girando, quedo frente a este, y mientras la ducha descargaba el liquido cristalino sobre ellos, ella lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al de el, buscando satisfacer la necesidad que estaba presa en su interior.

Es un desconocido....

Hao la abrazo por la cintura y cargándola la apoyo en la pared de baldosas, entrando en ella en un fuerte y profundo movimiento, por su parte, ella lo rodeo con sus delgadas piernas tratando de acercarlo mas a si.

Es un desconocido....

Hao empezó su poderoso vaivén, mientras ella gemía descontrolada, presa en un mundo de intenso placer, donde no existía nada, solamente el....

Un desconocido....

Hao....

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊TT.TT◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

****

**¡¡**Hola gracias por leerme**!!** **. **

Debo disculparme con todos ustedes, por no actualizar pero lamentablemente la universidad me deja poco tiempo, solo espero que no se desanimen y me sigan leyendo

Pero díganme que les pareció el Lemon, la verdad es el primero que escribo, y si les soy sincera no me quedo también como lo esperaba, es que yo lo quería mas HOT. Pero bueno practicando es que se perfecciona.

Pues me despido

Gracias a todos

No se olviden de dejarme sus ¡Reviews!

**¡¡**Sayonara**!!**

**Rikana Tokai**


	9. Baño de pasión

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

¡YA HACE MAS DE UN AÑO!

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo al fin he podido actualizar el fic, siento mucho todo el tiempo que lo he dejado abandonado. Pero como dije en el RR que deje en el fic (no se si muchos lo leyeron) la universidad no me deja tiempo, pero no piensen que abandonare la historia es un fic que empecé y que pienso terminar.

Bueno, espero que el siguiente capitulo les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos.

Koi

Miyo

Andrea Nefisto**x**2

Kami Hao

Cute-Hunter

Decepcionada (como ves aun lo continuo, lento pero sigue)

Akane

DREIGNUS

Cristal

Enyuleeyukitsukai

Lian Black

Kitana

Shido-kun

Girl-of-the-nigthswaty

Luaxan

Yuer

Yokotsuno

Anne M. Riddle

**CAPITULO 9**

**BAÑO DE PASIÓN**

Era una hermosa mañana. En la habitación de la cabaña un joven dormía placidamente enterrado entre las arrugadas sabanas que gritaban a voces silenciosas las largas horas de pasión que sobre ellas habían acontecido.

Apartada de él una chica lo miraba dormir contemplando la escena de la que hacía solo unos instantes fue participe. A su mente regresaron miles de imágenes donde ella era la protagonista, junto a el en una noche de desenfrenada pasión.

Sus mejillas, se llenaron de calor, un profundo sonrojo las surcó, su mente era muy vivida, su cuerpo estaba sensible, lo sentía... bien usado, satisfecho, aunque un poco tierno en ciertas partes, pero de manera agradable.

Desviando la mirada de ese cuerpo moreno fijo su vista en su propio cuerpo desnudo, ella pudo nuevamente sentir las candentes caricias de su ahora amante. Levantando una de sus delgadas manos tocó uno de sus pechos que aun estaban sensibles por las apasionadas caricias que el moreno les había prodigado.

Cerrando sus ojos, Laune pudo sentir nuevamente los labios del chico sobre su piel, con un estremecimiento, pudo percibir como sus pezones se volvían a endurecer de deseo, abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver la reacción de su cuerpo con solo pensar en él, Laune retiró su mano de su seno y la pasó por su espeso cabello tratando de tranquilizarse.

Por unos instantes ella miró nuevamente al moreno que dormía placidamente sobre el lecho ajeno a los pensamientos y sentimientos que habitaban en su interior. Tan concentrada estaba mirándolo que se sobresaltó cuando el se movió un poco para acomodarse más en la cama.

Apartando su mirada de el, ella caminó de puntillas por el cuarto evitando despertarlo, poco a poco fue recogiendo su ropa y cuando la tuvo toda en sus manos salió calladamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

— Creo que lo mejor que debo hacer ahora es darme un baño—susurró para si

Caminado desnuda unos pasos hasta una pequeña mesa donde una pequeña mochila estaba semi-abierta, derramó sus ropas sobre la mesa y tomó la mochila por uno de sus zipers (cierres) abriéndola por completo.

De ésta sacó una toalla y una muda de ropa nueva, enrollándose la toalla alrededor de su delgado cuerpo cubriendo su desnudez. Cuando terminó de sacar todo lo que necesitaba, descalza como estaba, salió de la cabaña de manera sigilosa, ya que no quería despertar al moreno, aun no estaba preparada para hablar con el, lo único que quería era asearse. Con eso en mente se dirigió hacia el lago que antes había encontrado.

_¿Estás loca?_

No empieces a fastidiarme

_¿Qué, acaso te has vuelto una cobarde?_

Por supuesto que no

_Entonces… ¿por que no lo despertaste?_

No quiero hablar con el

¿Por que?

Solo… (pero su otro yo la interrumpió)

_Si hubiese sido por mi lo hubiera levantado con un beso, un muy apasionado beso…_

……………

_Es una lástima_

¿Qué?

_Dejarlo solito en esa cama… por que no regresas y le haces compañía _

……………

_Sabes que estás loca por hacerlo, a mi no me lo puedes negar_

……………

_¿Por qué rayos no me contestas?_

No voy a contestar preguntas, que tienen una respuesta obvia

_Aja! Ves que yo tenía razón_

¿Sobre que?

Grrrr (exasperación) ¡Que quieres estar con el!

No lo he negado

_¬¬_

Simplemente quiero darme un baño decente y se que estando él cerca no lo voy a poder hacer, así que déjame en paz y desaparece

_A veces me gustaría…_

Sin embargo Laune sacudió su cabeza para callar a su conciencia. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que había "hablado" con su otro yo, había recorrido el camino hasta el lago.

Quitándose la toalla, se adentró a las profundidades acuáticas, olvidando por un momento todo a su alrededor, solo podía sentir el agua acariciar su cuerpo, una sensación indescriptible que no se cansaba de sentir…

**_«««««««««««««_Deseo Prohibido 9_»»»»»»»»»»»»»_**

Un halo de luz entraba por la ventana, yendo a parar al rostro del durmiente que al sentirlo empezó a despertar, su cuerpo era cubierto por solo una delgada sabana que dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Poco a poco su mente se lleno de húmedos recuerdos de la noche anterior, alargando una mano surco los pliegues de la sabana arrugada buscando el cuerpo delicado de la que ahora era SU MUJER, encontrando al tacto… nada

—Qué— exclama el abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando hacia el lado ahora vacío de la cama

Sentándose en esta, miro alrededor del cuarto, pero no había nadie. Tomando la sabana que lo cubría, el moreno la retiró de si, mostrando su desnudez y bajando las piernas al piso se levanto con decisión dirigiéndose hacia el baño, pero ella no estaba ahí.

_«¿Donde rayos se había metido?»_

Tomando sus pantalones, aquellos que siempre lo acompañaba, se los puso olvidándose de su capa y abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo a la otra parte de lo que era la cabaña. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que la puerta de entrada del lugar estaba entreabierta¿acaso ella se había ido¿se había atrevido a abandonarlo? Un fuego furioso surgió en su interior

No lo permitiría

Ella era SUYA

SU MUJER

Tomando el picaporte de la puerta la abrió de golpe haciendo que esta se estrellara con la madera que estaba detrás de ella, el día era hermoso, los árboles eran muy verdes y no muy lejos de ahí se oía la corriente de un río

Un momento… ¿un río?

Acaso era posible… que…

Caminando resuelto, el moreno se dirigió hacia donde el sonido del agua se escuchaba más fuerte, paso a paso iba franqueando uno que otro árbol, a medida que frente a el se fue mostrando un hermoso lago, que brillaba en pequeños pero numeroso destellos al ser reflejados con la luz del sol.

Y un poco alejada, mas allá del centro del lago estaba ella. En ese momento ella flotaba sobre el agua, sus ojos al parecer estaban cerrados, sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y sus piernas juntas. Estaba completamente desnuda

Eso lo llenó de deseo y excitación, haciéndolo endurecerse

En ese momento ella volvió a pararse sobre sus pies, el agua le llegaba hasta debajo de los tersos apetitosos pechos haciéndolos parecer flotar sobre esta.

Levantando sus brazos, Hao vio como Laune tomaba un poco de agua entre sus manos y se la echaba en la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro de placer al sentirla recorres por su cuerpo.

Hao, que no perdía ni un solo detalle del espectáculo privado que se le mostraba, sintió como el deseo lo carcomía, su excitación era tan intensa que hasta era dolorosa.

Laune, ajena a los pensamientos del moreno se gira y zambulle para alejarse aun más de la orilla, saliendo a la superficie después de breves minutos, y quedando de espaldas al moreno.

Por unos minutos ella no se movió y Hao no emitió ningún sonido, aun no quería delatar su presencia, era un placer poder ver como el agua recorría su cuerpo, gloriosa…

— ¿Acaso piensas hacer una costumbre el espiarme cuando me estoy dando un baño? —pregunta ella sin volverse haciendo referencia a su primer encuentro

Con una sonrisa ladeada, el salió de las sombras y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica, se quito los pantalones y los tiró sobre la hierba húmeda de la orilla del lago.

Dando unos pasos entró en el agua sintiendo, su cuerpo desnudo, la calidez de ésta, lentamente se fue acercando, paso a paso, deteniéndose muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Y acaso piensas tu el hacer una costumbre el dejarme solo en la cama después de cada vez que hagamos el amor? —susurró con un sonido ronco

— ¿Que te hace pensar que habrá muchas veces? —le pregunta ella sin volverse

Sonriendo malévolamente, Hao dio un paso y se acercó más a ella, moviendo su mano pasó el dorso de los dedos por la parte trasera de su cuello, bajando por la calida y tersa piel hasta los hombros y de ahí a sus brazos.

Ella se estremeció

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? —pregunta el en su oreja en un susurro, para después lamer el lóbulo de esta y atraparlo después entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo levemente — No creas ni por un instante que para mí una sola noche es suficiente.

Luego de decir esto, Hao bajó la cabeza hacia el cuello de Laune enterrando la cara en éste, lamiendo la húmeda piel de la pelinegra haciéndola estremecer.

Mientras hacia esto, su mano izquierda bajó lentamente por el costado, entrando en el agua dirigiéndose hasta la femineidad de ella que aunque estaba dentro del agua mantenía su calidez, sin embargo antes de que el pudiera llegar al centro de su deseo una mano delicada atrapó su muñeca deteniendo su avance.

—Haces muchas suposiciones —dijo ella soltando su mano y alejándose del toque del moreno hacia la orilla

Hao la dejo alejarse

Poco a poco, Laune fue acercándose a la orilla, a cada paso que daba el agua, que antes le llegaba a su cintura, reducía su profundidad, hasta simplemente quedar en sus tobillos, desnuda como estaba ella tomó su cabello entre sus manos y enrollándolo saco el agua de ellos.

Para Hao eso fue muy sensual

El ver como sus pechos bailaban suavemente por el movimiento de sus manos retorciendo su largo pelo, el agua cayendo por su piel, las gotas brillando como diamantes por el sol… era irresistible.

Y el no pensaba resistirse

Caminando decididamente hacia ella, el también salio del lago hasta quedar muy cerca. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo no se apartaban de ese cuerpo, suyo, para siempre, porque no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara…

Alargando un brazo, Hao la tomo por el de ella y la acerco hacia si quedando la espalda de ella pegada a su poderoso pecho moreno y húmedo.

—No tengo por que hacerlas —dijo el a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por su hombro derecho en dirección a su pequeño y sonrosado pecho.

Ella se estremeció

—¿No lo crees? —le preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído

Ella no respondió, simplemente giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, a la vez que se mordía sus labios tratando en todo lo posible evitar gemir de placer. Pero era muy difícil cuando esa mano masajeaba su pecho atrapando su pezón entre dos dedos y lo apretaba con doloroso placer.

Con su otra mano, Hao tomo entres sus dedos una parte del pelo apartándolo a un lado y vio como la chica evitaba gemir, el sonrió complacido al ver el esfuerzo que ella tenia que hacer…

Al ver como ella se estremecía, Hao se acerco mas a ella quedando totalmente detrás a solo unos milímetros del cuerpo esbelto de la chica. Inclinándose acerco su boca al hombro desnudo de Laune besándolo.

Suspirando, ella se echo hacia atrás apoyándose en el. Al ver el movimiento de Laune, Hao la rodeó con un brazo apretándola contra si, y sintió que ella contenía el aliento al notar su erección contra su espalda.

Alzando las dos manos, Hao tomo entre estas los excitados y puntiagudos pechos de la pelinegra, haciéndola lanzar un gemido de placer.

No pudo evitarlo

La mano de Hao que había estado en su pelo se dirigió hacia su vientre bajando lentamente hasta adentrar uno de sus dedos en su cavidad húmeda y cálida.

Ella lanzó un gemido descontrolado

Al oír como ella gemía por sus caricias, Hao no pudo controlarse y retirando el dedo del sexo de Laune la giro para que ella quedara frente a si y capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Al sentir como la lengua de Hao invadía su boca, Laune arqueó su espalda, oprimiendo sus pechos oprimido en ese duro tórax… Hao atrapó en una de sus manos el pelo de la chica y apretándolo en un puño oprimió sus labios contra los de ella mucho mas.

Laune que estaba descontrolada por el deseo rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos ya que si no se contenía a algo caería de placer.

Hao que no podía aguantar el deseo, tomo a Laune de sus glúteos y caminado unos pasos pego el cuerpo de esta al tronco de un frondoso árbol que brindaba sombra al lago y alzándola un poco la penetro hasta el fondo haciendo que ella gimiera descontrolada y gritara su nombre…

— AHHHH! HAOOOO!

Loco de pasión, Hao empezó el vaivén amatorio, las piernas de Laune lo rodeaban apresándolo dentro de ella, en ese lugar solo se oían los gemidos que esos dos cuerpos lanzaban de placer y los sonidos propios del acto amoroso.

Repentinamente un grito se escuchó en el lugar, no se sabe cual de los dos lo había lanzado o si fueron los dos, solo se vio como lentamente y poco a poco los dos cuerpos caían laxos y sin fuerza luego de tan apasionado encuentro…

**_«««««««««««««_Deseo Prohibido 9_»»»»»»»»»»»»»_**

En un lugar muy apartado de la cabaña, iluminado por antorchas llameantes un hombre estaba arrodillado frente a su líder mientras recibía las órdenes de éste.

—¿Lo has comprendido?

—Si

—Entonces ve y haz lo que te he ordenado

Con un ademán esa persona despido al hombre que se levanto y con una inclinación, que mostraba su respeto, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejándola completamente sola.

Caminado a través del cuarto, se dirigió hasta un escritorio muy antiguo y abriendo con una pequeña llave una de sus gavetas, extrajo de esta una fotografía. Mirándola fijamente paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro que ahí se mostraba como queriendo tocar a esa persona.

—Solo serás para mi —dijo en un susurro a la vez que una sonrisa malvada surcaba sus labios —Y si no es así, entonces no serás para nadie…

**_«««««««««««««_Deseo Prohibido 9_»»»»»»»»»»»»»_**

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento calido que soplaba. Los rayos del sol traspasaban las ramas cayendo, pequeños, sobre la tierra. El ruido del agua se oía cerca y dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban uno sobre el otro saciados, por ahora, de placer.

Ella miraba hacia arriba, la posición el la que estaba es lo que le permitía. Los rayos del sol que traspasaban las rendijas de ramas parecían pequeñas estrellas en un firmamento verde azul.

El cuerpo del chico descansaba sobre ella. Su mano en su espalda era cubierta por los cabellos morenos de el. La respiración de el era tranquila, parecía dormido.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro del joven ella vio que sus ojos, estaban cerrados¿realmente estaba dormido?. Levantando su mano de la espalda de él, ella retiró un largo mechón de su rostro.

¿Por que no pudo resistirme a ti?

Pero esa era una pregunta que tendría que quedarse sin respuesta, por lo menos hasta que ella se hubiese levantando de ese lugar.

Su espalda la estaba matando

Cuando Hao la había afirmado en el árbol al penetrarla, no había sentido la corteza del tronco, pero ahora acostados donde estaban su espalda estaba sufriendo grandes daños, o al menos a si lo sentía y el hecho de que el estuviera sobre ella no ayudada a aliviarla.

—Hao… —susurra Laune tocando levemente al chico que estaba sobre ella

El no respondió

—Hao —lo llama ella otra vez un poco más alto

Pero el no hace caso, simplemente ella siente como una de las manos del chico acariciaba su cintura en dirección hacia su pecho izquierdo. Al perecer no estaba dormido.

—¡HAO! —ella le grita poniendo sus manos en su pecho y empujándolo para separarlo de si.

El levanto la cabeza sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria otra vez, al parecer quería volver a la carga, pero ella lo empujo para retirarlo de si, la sesión de sexo había estado bien, pero no pensaba volverse su juguete sexual.

—Vamos quítate —le dijo ella saliendo de debajo de el

Levantándose se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba su ropa y tomando los pantaloncitos que había llevado se los puso seguida de la camiseta.

Durante todo el tiempo que ella duró vistiéndose Hao simplemente se había apoyado en el tronco del árbol y se había dedicado a mirar ese cuerpo terso que solo unos segundos antes había sido suyo.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? —le pregunta ella girándose a mirarlo, en sus manos llevaba el pantalón del chico.

Hao solo sonrió, realmente le gustaba verla, era deliciosa y despertaba sentimientos nuevos en el, sentimientos que no pensaba analizar.

Ella le aventó el pantalón

El no hizo ningún movimiento para ponérselo simplemente se levanto y se estiro para relajar sus músculos tensos. Para Laune eso fue una tortura, ver como esos músculos se estiraban y marcaban en ese cuerpo moreno

Ella se sonrojo

—Tengo hambre… —dice Laune mirando fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Hao

El la miro sonriendo con suficiencia

—Yo también —susurra Hao mirándola lujuriosamente —Aunque no precisamente de comida

Ella entrecerró los ojos, su sonrojo iba en aumento, no podía creerlo ella sonrojada. Girándose para darle la espalda ella fijo su vista en el hermoso lago que estaba frente a ella.

—Iré… a pescar algo —le dice Laune caminando por la orilla del lago alejándose de el internándose entre los árboles.

Por su parte Hao se ponía sus adorados pantalones mientras ella se alejaba desapareciendo entre los árboles, si definitivamente era deliciosa y era solamente de el.

Hao termino de acomodarse los pantalones, pero cuando iba a seguir el mismo camino que la chica había recorrido un grito se oyó en todo el lugar, un grito que provenía del sitio de donde ella había desaparecido, un grito que llevaba su voz…

Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

**NOTAS:**

Y hasta aquí el Cap. 9, espero que les haya gustado

Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes por la tardanza del capitulo pero como he dicho anteriormente la universidad no me deja tiempo. Este capitulo fue hecho por pedacitos y al fin he podido terminarlo

Espero que ustedes me dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les parece

¡Sayonara!

Rikana Tokai


End file.
